I Just Want You
by SimplePlanFan188
Summary: Trish&John, best friends. But Drinking can make people do some crazy things. John thinks that after they made out, they're in a relationship. Trish isn't sure how she feels about it. Will She go with the man she refuses to think of as more of a friend?
1. The beginning of something new

Wow.. it has been so long.. and I'm so sorry for lagging behind.. I just got caught up? ;o Mmkay. Yep. Btw, Does anyone like Simon Dimond? Or W/e.. On TNA? Don't. He's a Asshole with a capital A. -.- Yeppers. Me&Mrs.RateRSuperstar met him. Hah.. It was a special wrestling thing. That Brutus Beefcake was there.. Tito Santana.. Jay Satana.. The Slayer? I'm not totally familiar with 'em either. ; But I met em. Muaha. And I got Jay Santana's autograph. ;oo And hm.. got a high five from a couple people I don't know.. and Tito held onto my hand.. creepy. Lol. Anyhow.. So this is the New Story. ;

John tapped his foot impatiently and stared at the crowd, lined up. This was an autograph session. He looked around. It was supposed to be with Trish, his "Gal Pal" He thought of her. But she seemed to be no where in sight. Worst of all, SHE had the pictures that were to be signed. Late as always. John took a deep breath and turned as someone tapped his shoulder. Trish smiled at him.

"Don't be so stressed." She whacked his back. "The fan will always love you no matter how long you keep 'em waiting!" John stared at her in disbelief.

"But YOU were the late one!" He glanced back, but she was already seated at the table waiting for John. John rolled his eyes and sat next to her.

"You are absolutely unbelievable." John sighed.

"Mhmm. But you know you can't resist." Trish smirked as she wrote her name on a picture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish shook her hand as they walked away from the line.

"It hurts." She complained. John laughed.

"Well I wouldn't expect it to feel refreshed."

"I know that! But it hurts badly.." Trish shrugged.

"Heya!" Stacy smiled, catching up with the two of them. Both smiled, mainly Trish.

"Stace!" She hugged her best friend.

"Heya!" She repeated. "Any plans for later?" She asked.

"Actually.. nope." John sighed. Stacy grinned.

"Good! The-"

"I was planning on reading.." Trish shrugged.

"Well, I have a plan-"

"Reading? Ugh." John shook his head, cutting off Stacy. Stacy stomped her foot.

"Can I TALK!" She said, aggravated.

"Sure." They shrugged.

"I was thinking about getting some of the girls, and guys to go to a club!" Stacy smirked.

"Uh.. Sure." John nodded.

"No thanks. Clubs aren't very much my thing." Trish said.

"Trish! PLEASE. We need someone to drive all us drunks home.." Stacy pleaded.

"Nu-uh." She crossed her arms.

"Please?" Stacy gave her the puppy look, lip trembling lightly. Trish groaned.

"Stop it.." She warned.

"Pretty please?"

"Fine!" Trish stood. John stared.

"How does that work with you, but not me?" He asked Stacy. Stacy shrugged.

"I'm cuter." She grinned and walked off with Trish.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish glanced at herself in the mirror. She didn't really look that bad. Actually.. she looked good in her light blue halter top, white capris and white sandals. Stacy looked at herself too. She was wearing a black halter top, a mini skirt, denim, and black boots.

"When will the girls be ready?" Trish asked, coming her straight hair.

"Right about now. It's only Torrie and Ashley." She replied.

"Cool, what guys?"

"Dave, Matt, Christian and John." Stacy jumped onto her bed. "Let's go meet them in the lobby." Stacy stood up and walked downstairs with Trish. Once in the lobby of the hotel they were currently staying in, they sat on chairs, flipping through magazines for over a half an hour.

"Hi!" Torrie and Ashley screeched, followed by the guys.

"Hey!" Trish smiled.

"Let's Go!" Stacy jumped up excitedly. Trish put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh God.. You're hyper now. I can't wait until you're drunk." Trish smiled sarcastically.

"Thanks.. I'll be more fun then you ever are." Trish glared.

"What does that mean? I'm taking offense to that!"

"Well.. you need to live life. All you do is sip your sodas while reading. Join us!" Trish shook her head.

"I think I'm good." John laughed.

"I bet if you were drunk Trish, you'd be the life of the party." Trish ignored him.

"Pssh I doubt that.." Stacy said, climbing into John's truck.

"I bet I wouldn't slur atleast." Trish raised an eyebrow at Stacy.

"I don't slur!" Stacy argued. "That's John!"

"Uh.. Stacy. I think you slur more than John." Matt laughed. Stacy stuck a tongue at all of them.

"You're all jealous of my skills!"

"What skills?" Torrie asked.

"Shut it!" Stacy demanded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once at the club, all of them took off in different directions. Trish sat quietly at a table and settled behind her book, sipping her martini slowly. After she was getting into her book deeply for once, a bottle slammed onto her table. Trish glanced up, seeing who it was.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" John asked slowly. Before Trish even said anything, he pulled over a seat and sat. "So, watcha readin'?" Trish stared at him.

"You really don't care about what I'm reading do you?" She giggled.

"Naw.. but it's kinda a good conversation starter. No?"

"Nope. You might as well start out with the weather.." Trish took a sip from her martini as John took a gulp from his beer. She watched him intently as he order another beer.

"So, how many is that?" She nodded towards the beer. John looked thoughtful for a second.

"I don't know." He mumbled. "I lost track after the fifth." Trish giggled more at the fact he was already drunk and they weren't even here for more than a half hour. John glanced at the dance floor, watching people.

"So. Why aren't you out there?" He pointed towards the dance floor.

"Because I don't dance?" Trish shrugged casually.

"Well ya should. Good for the soul!" Trish laughed as he began to talk random non-sense.

"What if I hook ya up with.. Dave ta dance with?" Trish shook her head. "Matt? Christian? That guy?" John pointed to a random guy, getting fed up as she shook her head to all of them. "Hm.. How about.." He scanned the crowd. "Me?" Trish looked at him, surprised.

"I-"

"You know you want too…" John smirked. Trish smiled and stood up. "I promise, two songs is all I ask." Trish nodded and followed John to the dance floor. The two began dancing to Cascada's Everytime. Stacy smiled at them, dancing with Christian.

"Torrie, aren't they CUTE!" She screamed to Torrie. Torrie nodded.

"Totally!" She smiled as a slow song came on. Stacy smiled even bigger when they began dancing slowly, arms around each other.

"Think they'll hook up?" Ashley cut in.

"I hope so. It's been forever and finally they're making the moves." Torrie said. Christian smiled at Stacy.

"Hopefully they will.." Christian said.

Trish hugged John tightly. The song began ending and Trish sighed. Best 7 minutes of her life. Trish glanced up at John as he stopped dancing.

"John.." She began but got cut off as his lips touched her. The two began kiss, Ashley Torrie and Stacy screamed in excitement. John led Trish back to her original table where they made-out, letting time fly by. Finally it was time to go. John held Trish's hand on the way out and gave her the keys. Once everyone was piled in the car, she began driving off, watching John, wanting him so badly. After a fifteen minute drive to the hotel, they got out, Trish and John lagging behind. As John left Trish by her hotel door, he gave her one last intent kiss before walking off.

Trish smiled happily as she ran in. Stacy was already in her pajamas, grinning. Trish glared and walked into the bathroom. Once changed, Trish walked out and crawled into her twin sized bed, next to Stacy's. Stacy opened her mouth to say something as Trish turned the light off.

"Shut it." Trish rolled over to her side.

"But I never said anything!"

"But you were thinking it." Trish said.

"Mind reader." Stacy sighed. "Trish?"

"What..?"

"You can't deny the fact that you are in LOV-" "AH!" She screamed as a lamp can towards her and shattered on the floor. "Sorry I even said it.."

A/n- First chappie. –Claps- I have so many updates to do.. But I suppose it's worth it. ; R&R. Ty.


	2. It Meant nothing

A/n- Well I'm glad all of you like. ; Mhmm.. I still have to update all my other stories.. x0 Ty for the reviews.

Trish ran a hand through her hair and sighed quietly. She glanced into the Catering area before actually walking in. This was pretty much what she did, where ever she went. Avoiding John was the hardest thing she had to do, but she didn't know how to feel about him just yet. She grabbed a water bottle and ran fast.

"Trish! I've been lookin' for ya!" Came a voice from behind. She spun around to face Matt.

"Oh.. he Matt.." She said sheepishly.

"Hi." He gave her a goofy smile. "I uh.. was sent to see whats happening with John and you.."

"By whom?" Trish asked suspiciously.

"Torrie, Ashley and Stacy. But you don't know that!" Matt quickly covered his mouth. Trish sighed.

"Just go away." She mumbled and walked off. Trish ran into the weight room, turning to make sure Matt was gone. She smiled with satisfaction.

"Hey Trish!" Dave smiled, sitting on a bench.

"Oh hi Dave."

"Come in… sit.." He patted the seat next to him. Trish hesitated. What if he brought John up? Trish wanted to slap herself for being to immature. She sat down and sighed.

"Something up?" Dave asked, throwing small weights down. Trish shrugged.

"Dave, can I trust you?" She asked quietly. Dave nodded.

"Of course! I haven't told a secret in all my life." He promised. Trish nodded, and told her story.

"The thing is.. I'm not sure how to feel about it." She admitted.

"Well it seems to me that avoiding him has gotten you no where.. and it never will. You need to confront it, him."

"But I can't! I don't know how to feel."

"Trish. You can't say you don't know how to feel. Either you like him, love him or neither. I think you're SCARED to love him. Why? I'm not completely sure. But you need to stop thinking about what others think and go with what _you_ think is right. Not others."

"But I don't care what anyone else thinks.." Trish said. Dave shrugged and stood up.

"Well you asked for advice and I gave you all I had. I'm out, later Trish." Dave sauntered away. Trish moaned loudly and smack her forehead. There was nothing she could do. She didn't care if anyone thought that she and John made a bad couple. She was afraid that if they were to lose each other in a relationship, they'd lose each other in their friendship too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John nodded, smiling. Randy grinned.

"So ya together?" Randy asked him. John shrugged.

"Who knows.."

"Well if you aren't, I know some girls who think you're.."

"Naw man.. remember last time you pick a girl out for me? She never shut up."

"Well she was hot.." Randy laughed.

"Hottness is all that matters huh?" John said sarcastically.

"Yep." Randy looked in the mirror. "Hottness." He smiled.

"Self-centered much." John rolled his eyes.

"Well, either ya have good looks or ya don't. I happen to be one of the very few who are good looking. Might as well brag about it."

"Shuuuree.." John rolled his eyes once more.

"So as I was sayin', the clubs open tonight.."

"It's open every night smartass."

"Well.. let's go then." Randy grinned.

"Nah.. I just went." John reminded him.

"I know, but without me! C'mon' man, I mean, I'm the life of the party!"

"Well last night, Trish was the life of the party." John grinned. Randy smacked his arm.

"Ask her out already before I murder you for talking about her constantly!"

"I can't do that." John shook his head. Randy shrugged.

"Then just come to the club, enjoy yourself. PLEASE!" Randy begged. John sighed.

"Fine! Just don't try to hook me up with a girl.."

"Ok man! Will do." Randy smiled and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trish and John totally made out." Torrie smiled happily.

"Yep! I totally hope they hook up!" Ashley smiled.

"I think they are already.." Stacy shrugged.

"Nah. Not yet." Ashley said.

"Hm. Wanna get em together?" Torrie grinned. Stacy nodded eagerly.

"No! Remember last time we tried that? She had our heads!" Ashley shivered.

"So.. we got 'em back didn't we?" Stacy tapped her head.

"Obviously YOU didn't." Ashley giggled.

"HEY! I'm so taking that as an INSULT! Hmph." Stacy crossed her arms.

"Guys, stop! We can just ya know.. send John to a restaurant and Trish JUST SO HAPPENS to be there." Torrie Winked.

"But the chances of that happening are slim.." Stacy said.

"DUH! We'll MAKE them go.." Ashley said.

"Oooh…" Stacy said, catching on.

"I don't know about this.." Ashley bit her lip.

"It'll work! C'mon, just trust us." Torrie promised with Stacy at her side.

"I'm in." Stacy said.

"I'm in." Torrie agreed.

"I-I uh.. I'm in." Ashley sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa John, look at that girl." Randy nodded towards a brunette who was dancing.

"No man, she's taken." John pointed out the ring on her finger.

"Damn.." Randy sighed. "How about her?"

"Not your type.." John shrugged.

Nights out with Randy wasn't exactly the thrill of his life, but John had to admit it's the best way he could think of to spend his night. After about an hour of looking for girls, John gave up.

"I'm gonna head to the bar." John waved. "Good luck with the chicks." He winked.

"Man, It's me you're talking about. I don't need luck. Just my looks." Randy grinned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Wow.." John laughed. He began to head to the bar, getting stopped only once for autographs. John signed quickly and sloppily, trying not to draw attention from the crowds. He finally sat at the bar and ordered a beer. He looked at it hesitantly, but in the end just gulped it all down. He turned around on the bar stool ad spotted a girl from the back. She had medium length blonde hair, she wore a black slinky dress. She sat alone at a table. John smirked and ordered two beers. One for him, one for her.

Just as John began to walk over to her table, someone beat him too it. John groaned and sat at a table, watching them. He groaned even louder when she didn't turn around. After a few moments of chatting, the man who was blonde stood up. He said something to her and turned around. John stared. That man was Chris Jericho!

John began to watch more intently as he walked into the restrooms. The girl sat there and played with her nails and sipped a martini. She then moved to a book. After waiting for a while, Chris Jericho walked out of the bathroom. He held up one finger, cell phone attached to his ear. He walked outside for service.

The blonde nodded and stood. She grabbed a jacket and began sliding it on. She turned and faced John. John stared in absolute horror. He finally recognized that girl as Trish Stratus. She stared at John. John just smirked and made his way over to her slowly.

"Hey there Trish!" He said brightly.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"So.. what's this? Huh? A little date with Y2J himself?" Trish said nothing. John sighed and sat down. "Trish. Did I ever mean anything to you?" He questioned.

"Of course!" She answered quickly.

"More than a friend?" John asked. Trish closed her mouth, not knowing what to say.

"Did last night mean anything to you? Besides the fact we made-out and walked together, hand in hand…"

"John.. we were drunk. We had no intentions." Trish said.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! Maybe YOU didn't have intentions. Maybe I did though! You have no friggin idea now do you!"

"John.. you're drunk. You don't mean any of this.."

"Trish, I had two lousy beers! Ok? All these years, we were best friends. Then BOOM, yesterday hit. I was in heaven. But now.." John trailed off. "Now you act like nothing happened. You act like I haven't loved you my WHOLE INTIRE CAREER! You can keep telling yourself that it meant nothing to you, that I meant nothing to you. But you know it or I did. And When you grow to find that out, I'll be moved on. Have a nice life Trish." John sighed and walked away after kicking at the table. Trish bit her lip, trying to hold back all of the tears that threatened to fall.

"Ready babe?" Chris Jericho appeared at her side. All Trish could do was nod and accept his hand.

A/N- x0 Wow.. ; two updates in a row! –Claps- Yay me. ; Ok.

Weww… This will be update after one or two of my others will be No telling when that'll happen ; Tyx3


	3. Not getting far

A/n- O.o Everyone like.. left. ;l Well I'm update.. ;D

John closed his eyes for a second, but opened them immediately, forgetting to look at the road. He heard a giggle from behind him, he rolled his eyes, completely forgetting Randy was there with the girl he'd picked up. John took a deep breathe, focusing on the road. Finally the hotel came into view. He pulled up and pointed to the door for Randy and his girl.

"Awh!" Randy complained, helping her out. The girl smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. John rolled his eyes and climbed out, running straight to his room. Once inside he collapsed on his bed. Thankfully, he shared with Dave Bautista and not Randy. Dave was elsewhere so John was alone.

"Ugh!" John took a deep breath, taking in everything that happened earlier. It wasn't a dream. It couldn't be erased. John nodded slowly, He was the one who was right, Trish was wrong in all of this. John found himself hitting his head on the wall. After 12 hits, a knock came from his door. John answered, seeing Stacy.

"You have a red spot on your forehead.. Now what are you doing..? Banging the wall?" Stacy raised an eyebrow. John shook his head, plopping down on the bed and leaving the door opened for Stacy. "Everything.. uhm ok?"

" 'Course not!" John cried. Stacy glanced at him before sitting on the floor.

"Wanna tell me about it..?" Stacy asked. John shrugged but told her anyway.

"And I left.." John sighed after telling his story. Stacy's jaw dropped somewhere in the middle of the story, but now it looked like it was going to hit the floor.

"Wow.." She closed her mouth. "Did you ever consider if she had the same feelings for you that you had for her?" Stacy began. John stared at her and found himself shaking his head.

"No.." He said quietly.

"Maybe she didn't want a relationship ruin your strong friendship. I'm not one to give advice, but maybe you should let it all sink it. Do you have proof that Chris and her were on a date?"

"Well.. not exactly.."

"Hm. John, she's probably pissed at herself, I don't blame her. I'll talk to her though.. I won't mention names though." She smiled, standing up. John nodded.

"Kay, Thanks Stace." John said, closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trish!" Stacy smiled brightly as Trish closed the door behind her. She was frowning, eyes darting back and forth. "So where were you? On a date?" Stacy grinned. Trish shrugged casually.

"Oh.. I was just.. ya know.. out.." Trish ran a hand through her hair. Stacy nodded.

"With who?"

"Uhm.. myself.."

"And?" Stacy smiled. Trish shrugged again.

"Chris Jericho." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that? Chris Jericho! Wow.. you got over John pretty fast.." Trish turned and glared at Stacy.

"You know don't you?" Trish sighed. Stacy gave her a blank stare.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." Stacy grinned.

"Yes you do! Now who wants to know!"

"John!" Stacy blurted. Trish clenched her fist. Stacy covered her mouth. "BUT YOU DON'T KNOW! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO MENTION NAMES!" Stacy cried. Trish shook her head.

"I'm not talking to him. He made an idiot of himself. And he was a complete jerk!" Stacy raised an eyebrow.

"Was it HIM who was a jerk? I think he made it pretty clear the other night he loved you, and you went on a date with someone else? I don't know Trish.. it seems kinda low to me.."

"Stacy. Shut up." Trish threw a pillow at her, knocking Stacy over.

"Are you TRYING to lose all of your best friends?" Stacy demanded. Trish stared.

"I have more than two best friends.."

"Well at the rate you're going, you're going to lose two of them. I'm just trying to help." Stacy said as she threw her hair into a quick ponytail.

"Just leave it. I don't need any help." Trish muttered, crawling into her bed.

"You sure?" Stacy offered.

"Positive. Good night." Trish turned the lights off.

"Night.." Stacy rolled over. Trish sat there, staring at the ceiling. Who DID she love? She couldn't stand fighting with John.. but he had been an Asshole.. right? Or was Stacy right? Was SHE the asshole? Trish squeezed her eyes tightly closed. What ever it was, her conscience or something. It kept her up all night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John silently opened the curtains and rushed down to breakfast, plopping at the first vacant table he saw. After sipping coffee, Dave sat next to him.

"What's with Trish?" Dave asked immediately.

"Hi to you too.." John mumbled. Dave raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well?"

"Well what.." John asked. Dave sighed.

"What's going on with Trish and you?" Dave asked again.

"I don't know..."

"Well did you talk to her?" Dave asked, biting into his bagel.

"I don't know." John repeated.

"Well you don't know much huh?" Dave chuckled.

"I just don't know anything anymore man.. was she leading me on?" Dave shrugged, spotting the blonde Canadian walking into the catering area.

"Hey Trish, come here!" Dave shouted. Trish smiled and began walking there until she spotted John. She stopped and turned.

"Trish.." Trish sighed and walked over, ignoring John.

"Hey Dave.."

"You remember John don't ya? I mean, you were best friends. Talk it out.." Dave suggested. Trish gave John a cold stare, waiting for him to start.

"I understand.. you never loved me.. never will.. you were drunk." John shrugged, sitting back. Trish slammed her fist on the table.

"Don't you EVER say that! And you didn't have to get Stacy to talk to me.." Trish shook her head slowly.

"I wasn't going to talk to you.. and huh?" John asked.

"Of course I loved you.. at a time. You were busy with Candice though to even look at me. I moved on, seeing you were fine without me."

"When I was with Candice? That was.. a while ago.."

"I know, I did my best not to cry so hard every time you kissed."

"You? Crying? Over me?" John laughed. "Highly doubt it. You don't need to lie to make me feel better. I couldn't have been any stupider."

"I was the stupid one John." Trish said, pulling out a chair and sitting. Dave smiled at the progress and continued to listen.

"How so?" Trish stared at John.

"Oh you know," She gave a small chuckle. "I thought.. it was too good to be true. So when Jericho asked me out.. I said yes.. to see if you'd noticed.. what you'd say.. it was immature." John nodded.

"Kinda was.." He laughed, giving her a friendly look. Trish stared at him again.

"I was trying to be nice! But you came back with YOUR immature come backs. John, you wondered why you couldn't get me? Now you know why. Think before you speak next time. I'm out of here." Trish stood up and stormed off. John stared after her, jaw hanging open.

"I knew it was too good to be true.."

"Dude, no need for sarcasm when she's making up for it." Dave shook his head and walked away. John slammed his head on the table. When would this fight with the girl of his dreams end? John breathed deeply. Not soon enough..


	4. Looking up

A/n- Kso. Lol, sorry.. i feel so bad.. but.. i'm one to type when i feel like it. And it's affecting my reviewers.Lol.. here it is.

John sighed, pounding on the door.

"DAVE! LET ME IN." The door to John and Dave's hotel room flew open.

"Nope. I can't think of any other way to get you two to make up! I'm not letting you in unless you talk to her." And of course, he was referring to Trish. John closed his eyes for a second.

"Fine.." He rolled his eyes and storming off. Dave gave a sm

ile of satisfaction. Nothing worked. They both loved each other, but were too stubborn to open their eyes and admit this was killing them inside. He closed to door and turned to Stacy.

"You really think this'll work?" She asked as she chewed on her lip. Dave sighed and plopped down onto the couch.

"I hope so. If this doesn't work, I have no idea what will.."

Stacy nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Cause maybe… you're gonna be the one that saves me.." Trish sang silently, flipping through songs on her ipod. She heard a loud knock. She threw her IPod down and walked over to answer it. She looked through the peep hole and saw John, staring at the door nervously. Trish quickly played with her hair before opening the door. 

"Trish.. can we talk..?" John asked. Trish just stared at him.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to hear those words.." She mumbled and let him in. John uncomfortably to a seat on the bed and looked around.

"Nice hotel room.." Trish crossed her arm.

"If you're here to talk about hotel rooms, get out."

"No.. no.. Ugh.. Trish.. I'm sorry.." Trish shook her head immediately.

"Why are YOU sorry? John.. I over reacted.."

"Trish.. I just thought. I thought that night at the club meant nothing at all to you.. so naturally.. I got pissed. And this is where I ended up."

"John.. I went out with Chris to see if.. to see if there's anyone else like you. And Chris Jericho is nothing you are. I thought.. it was all a dream.. I'd wake up soon.." Trish shrugged, not exactly sure where she was getting to.

"I understand.. but.. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.." John sighed.

"I'm sorry too." She gave a small smile. John stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now what?" Trish asked. John looked puzzled. "Do we act like the club never happened, be best friends again.. or more.."

"Which would make you happier?" He asked.

"I think we should be friends again.. best friends. And see where we take it." She said. John nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad we're friends again." He smiled. Trish grinned.

"Me too."

"Will you come with me?" John suddenly asked.

"Where..?"

"To my room.. Dave won't let me in unless I made up with you.. I need proof." John chuckled. Trish gave a faint giggle.

"Yeah, I guess I could." She said and walked towards her door. John followed her and pounded on the door until Dave answered.

"I told you! You're not allowed in unless you.." Dave trailed off at the sight of Trish. "You.. that fast!" Dave stared in disbelief.

"Yep." Trish grinned and put an arm around John.

"Stace.." Dave called. Stacy came to the door, eyes wide opened.

"YAY!" She hugged the two. They just stared at her. "Now, let's celebrate! CLUB." Stacy smirked.

"No club, nu uh!" Trish said immediately.

"Please Trish?" John gave her his best puppy face.

"Nope."

"TRISH!" Stacy begged, giving _her_ best puppy face. Trish sighed.

"FINE." Trish smiled. John shook his head slowly.

"I still don't understand how that works for you, but not me!" John sighed.

"I'm still cuter." Stacy teased. John glared and glanced at his wrist.

"What time?"

"An hour maybe..?" Dave said. The three agreed to gather up a few people and meet back at John and Dave's room in an hour. Trish began walking away with Stacy.

"I'm so glad that's finally over.."

"Ugh, as if it were worse for you than me? You've never been such a bitch before." Stacy smirked.

"STACE!" Trish slapped the taller blonde's arm.

"Ow! Trish, chill, i was only kidding." She began to giggle.

"Yeah, well be happy i'm in a good mood." Trish smiled. "I'm gonna find Ashley, see you later?" Stacy nodded.

"Gonna go find Christian." A smile appeared onto her lips.

"What's going on between you two anyway?" Trish asked curiosly.

"Actually, i have no idea.. He's cute.. and funny.. and everything i look for in a guy.." Stacy trailed off. Trish scrunched her nose.

"Ok.. Well um.. good luck..?" She shrugged and ran off to find Ashley. Stacy smiled as she slowly walked through the halls. She knocked on Christian's door, feeling sudden hyperness.

"Uh, hello?" Christian swung the door open. "Oh, hey stacy." He smiled at her.

"Hi Christian. Listen, do you wanna go to a club again?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not. Was planning on sleeping, but that can wait."

"Good, i'll see you in a hour, meet by Dave's door." She blinked and looked away, not getting caught up in his eyes.

"Yeah, you sure will, bye Stacy." He closed his door slowly. Stacy sighed and glanced at his door once more before skipping off.

* * *

"Everyone here..?" Dave looked over at the crowd by his door.

"Uh.. Yeah!" Torrie shouted, giving him a flirty smile. Dave smiled and nodded towards her.

"Ok.. who's coming with me..?" John asked loudly.

"I will," Trish volunteered.

"So will Christian and I." Stacy smiled at Christian who agreed.

"Aiight. John said, walking out to his car. Trish happily hopped in the passenger seat.

"Seatbelts." John reminded as he put his own on.

"Yes mom." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Calling me a girl now?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Course not.." Trish gave him a sarcastic grin.

"Guys. No fighting." Stacy sighed.

"Stace, calm down." Trish laughed. John joined in.

"Ok, let's get going.." He smiled at Trish. She returned the smile and looked out her window. John just silently sighed.

------------------------------------

"To Trish and John" Stacy raised her third beer, her body swaying. There were mumbles in the crowd.

"Stacy, you could have stopped saying that the first time you said it." Stacy grinned.

"You're so cute together.." She nodded and walked off to find Christian.

"Talk to Stacy when she's had alcohol is like talk to a wall." Trish shook her head slowly.

"Nah, it's like that all the time." John laughed.

"You're right." Trish giggled.

"So, ya wanna dance." He winked at her. Trish immediately looked at the ground. That was exactly what got them in that mess. "Nothing like the other night will happen. I promise. Just a friendly dance.. please?"

"Fine." Trish took his hand and followed him to the dance floor where they danced like maniacs.

"They should so be together.." Stacy told Christian. Christian studied the two.

"Maybe they will be. Just don't rush them. Thing'll fall into place." He smiled. Stacy stared up at him.

"That's true." Christian smiled at her.

"You know Stacy.. i like you alot.." He admitted.

"Really.. you.. like ME..?" Stacy raised an eyebrow.

"Is that surprising?"

"Well. Yeah.. you're so.. hott.." Stacy giggled.

"You like me too?" Stacy nodded.

"Yeah.."

"Then, let's give this a try, shall we? How about we go out to dinner tomorrow. Just us."

"Really? Yeah, ok." Stacy wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on him. Trish and John were no longer fighting, and she was getting her chance with a man she's been crushing on for quite a while. Life was good


	5. Dates

A/n- Haha. Backkk. :)

Trish tapped her foot impatiently and pounded on the door again.

"STACY MARIE KEIBLER. Get your ass out here. NOW." The Canadian blonde rolled her eyes as the door began to open.

"Sorry. Trying to figure out what to wear for later." Stacy smiled innocently.

"Your date's at 8, it's 11 in the morning. Let's go get breakfast." Trish grabbed her arm and pulled her to the hotel parking lot.

"I drive!" Stacy grinned as she snatched the keys out of Trish's hand.

"But you don't know where we're going." Trish pointed out, reaching for the keys, but Stacy held them high over her head.

"If you tell me where we're going, I won't have to hurt you.." Stacy shook the keys. Trish jumped up.

"Give me the friggin keys." The shorter blonde stomped on her toe.

"OW. Here." Stacy handed her the keys with a shake of her head. Trish smirked and climbed into the drivers seat. Once Stacy was in, they drove off to I-HOP where Trish ordered pancakes with bacon on the side, and coffee. Stacy just had coffee.

"I bet you can't wait." Trish said in a sing-song voice. Stacy giggled.

"I'm just so happy about it." She sighed. Trish nodded and glared as someone walked up and stole a piece of bacon.

"Hey you jackas- JOHN!" Trish screeched at him.

"Just checking to see if it was good bacon. Hm.. can't tell.. I should really taste another one.." He reached for a second piece but Trish slapped him.

"Go." She pointed to a different booth. John glanced back at Dave who eyed Trish's pancakes hungrily. Trish groaned and pushed the plate towards the two. "I just lost my appetite." She stood up. Stacy did the same, smiling at the two men.

"Aw, don't leave just cause John's a jackass." Dave said with his mouth full of food.

"Haha.." John glared at his friend.

"We better get going, see you guys later." Trish gave a small wave before hurrying out with Stacy. John turned towards Dave and gave a small sigh.

"Dude.. She hates me.." Dave narrowed his eyes at John.

"Hate's far from it." He mumbled.

"Then why does she walk away? None of us are happy with it.. so is it really the right thing?"

"She might like it. But right now she's not showing it." Dave shrugged. "Don't worry about it so much, ok?"

"But I can't not worry.."

"Dude. Don't worry. OK?"

"Ok.." John stood up. "I'm gonna go to the uh.. gym.. I'll see you later.." He walked off, leaving Dave staring at the empty plate in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How about this?" Trish tossed Stacy a red short dress. Stacy held it up to her body and studied herself in the mirror.

"Nope." She tossed it on a pile of other clothes that she has rejected. Trish sighed and began putting and outfit together.

"Here." Trish handed it to her. Stacy glanced at the denim mini skirt which had a lace trim, black tights which also had lace on the end, and the black tank top.

"And shoes?" Stacy asked her best friend.

"Your chinese slippers in black?"

"Yeah, ok.." Stacy grabbed the outfit and ran into the bathroom.

"Finally.." Trish let out a sigh of relief. She began rumaging through Stacy's make up bag, wondering what color eyeshadow would be best for her friend.

"Uh.. Trish.." Stacy spoke uneasily. Trish turned and stared at Stacy.

"Oh my gosh! Stacy you look hot!" She ran over and hugged her. Stacy tugged at the skirt uncomfortably.

"You think Christian's gonna like it?"

"Ugh. Definatly. Here," Trish tossed her masacara, eyeliner and lip gloss. Stacy caught them and began applying them when there was a knock on her door.

"He's here!" Stacy said in a worried voice.

"Stace. Chill, i'll get it." Trish jumped up and ran to the door. "Hey Christian." She smirked at him.

"Uh hey.. is Stacy in there?" He peered over Trish's shoulder.

"She's finishing her make-up, i'll send her out when she's done." Trish closed the door, leaving Christian there.

"I'm ready, how do i look?" Stacy asked nervously.

"You'll knock him dead."

"I'm what?"

"Just go out, and have fun." Trish rolled her eyes and pushed Stacy out the door. Stacy waved to Trish and smiled and Christian.

"Wow, you look beautiful.." Christian stared at her.

"Thanks, you too. I mean, handsome not beautiful.." Stacy wanted to slap herself. Christian just laughed.

"You nervous?"

"Just a little bit.." Stacy admitted. Christian wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well so am i." He smirked and the two walked off. Trish smiled at them as the faded away.

"Uh. Cough cough." Trish turned, startled and found herself face to face with Chris Jericho.

"Oh, Chris.. hey." Trish ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey, you never called me back." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. well i've been pretty busy lately." Trish shrugged it off and returned to her room.

"Hm. Well, i called and you never picked up.." Trish felt herself blush a little bit.

"Uh.. theres no signal in here?" She lied horribly.

"Theres signal in my room.." Chris dug out his phone and checked it. "Yep.. maybe you should have your phone checked out or something.."

"Oh.. yeah, maybe.." She swallowed hard. "Well i've gotta uh.. go.." She rubbed her shoulder.

"Oh.. ok.. Well, later Trish.." Chris walked out. Trish sighed heavily, how far was she willing to go with this lying? She shook it off and decided to walk around to get her mind off of Chris. She wandered the hotel halls slowly and peacefully, that was until she heard a loud thud from one room.

"Owww." Came a cry from the room.

Trish hesitantly knocked on the door. "Uhm.. are you ok?" Trish asked.

"Uh. Not sure.." Came a muffled voice. Trish turned the door knob and walked in, she glanced around and found a pile of clothes shift."Under here.." Trish quickly ran over to the pile and began digging him out. She grabbed the hand that stuck out. Jeff hardy wiped his forehead.

"Thanks.." He muttered.

"Can i ask what you were doing under there?" Trish pointed to the pile of clothes.

"I was jumping on the bed and fell.." He shrugged. He then turned his attention towards her. "I'm Jeff Hardy." He thrusted his hand towards her. Trish unsurely shook it.

"Trish Stratus." She nodded slowly.

"Yeah well, thanks. If it weren't for you, i'd suffocate in my brother's girlfriend's clothes.." He sighed. "I've never seen so many clothes before in my life.."

"Ash? Hah, she's awesome, and yeah i have more." Trish smiled brightly at the younger hardy.

"That's her. Damn.. more? Is that possible?"

"It sure is." She began giggling.

"Uh, well what do you say, you put on one of your many outfits and meet me, and we'll go for coffee?" Trish studied him for a bit.

"Sure, why not?" Trish began writing her cell phone number on his hand. Jeff squinted at it.Trish turned his hand around. "It was backwards.."

"Oooh.. I was wondering what kind of numbers they were. Well, i've gonna go meet up with Matt, i'll call you later so we can arrange something?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, it was nice meeting you Jeff."

"Don't be saying that, soon you'll be upset you met me at all." He gave a wink. Trish laughed and waved to him before heading back to her room, thinking about Jeff. He had a sense of humor, looks and a great personality. What more could she need?


	6. Only you

A/n- Sorry for the lack of updating. I'm Lackadaisical. Hah, I love that word. Now, right now I have no idea where the story is heading. So I'm gonna make YOU guys Vote. Should Trish be with A.) John Cena, B.) Chris Jericho or C.) Jeff Hardy. So you pick, and if you want to request any couples, let me know, cause I've got a few story ideas:) So here we go.

"And then we went for a walk in Central Park, which is GORGEOUS. And then he kissed we kissed right before I came here! Then you were sleeping and-"

"Stacy. Shut the hell up." Trish rubbed her head irritably.

"Grouchy much!" Stacy scoffed.

"Well, when you here one story 7 times, it's gets pretty annoying."

"Hmph. So, what are you wearing?" Stacy changed the subject to Trish's little date.

"I don't know, and I don't see why it should matter. It's just coffee, not a date.."

"But still! It's Jeff Hardy. From what I've heard, he's pretty cute. Don't you want to impress him?" Stacy raised an eyebrow. She laid on the freshly made bed. Trish glanced at her and nodded.

"I guess. Listen, I'm doing yoga, care to join..?" Trish smirked, knowing none of her friends were fond of doing yoga with Trish. She did everything perfectly. It was like playing baseball with a professional.

"Wow, I just remembered that thing I have to do.. catch you later!" Stacy ran off, leaving Trish to laugh. She slipped one of her many tapes in and began with easy exercises. Halfway through her daily routine, her phone rang. Trish groaned and paused the tape. She grabbed her phone and stared at the number, not recognizing it. She went to hit send but stopped. What if it was chris! Taking her chances, she pressed send. She bit her lip.

"Hello?"

"Uh hey Trish?"

"Hmm?"

"Hey it's Jeff.. hardy." Trish let out a huge sigh of relief as he chuckled. "Yeah so, uhh.. about that coffee.. what do you say, 20 minutes? Cause I'm booked for the rest of the day." He paused to laugh again. "Yeah so, if not we can make it another day.."

"No no, 20 minutes sounds fine. I'll see you in a little bit." She nodded.

"Ok, yeah that would be great, bye!" He hung up. Trish smiled.

"Bye." she said, even if he had hung up. Trish jumped in the shower really quickly and threw on jeans, a long green cotton shirt that have floral designs on it and put a brown belt around her waist. By the time she finished her make-up and hair, Jeff knocked on the door.

"Hi," She smiled at him and closed her door shut.

"Hey, uh ready?" He said unsteadily.

"Yep." She nodded as the two headed out the door.

"Now, we can do something after coffee, cause I don't have to meet Matt until 10, and it's only 7.. or I'll drop you back at the hotel." He shrugged.

"Let's do something after." She grinned and hopped in his crappy car. It took Jeff ten minutes to get his door closed completely.

"Sorry it's no luxurious limo or anything.."

"No, this is fine, really." She smiled again.

"Good. You look good, especially when you smile.." He commented. This just made her smile ever bigger. "Off we go!" He started the car and the two drove to the nearest Star bucks. Trish climbed out and waited as Jeff had trouble with his door again.

"Damn door," He mumbled, Trish just laughed at him and sat a table while Jeff got their coffee. Trish tapped her nails on the brown table softly, thinking.

"Here you go," Jeff set down two coffees and took a seat. "So how's life?" He sipped his coffee then threw it on the table. Thankfully it landed the right-side up. "HOT!" He yelled. Trish laughed until she could no longer breathe. "I don't find this very amusing.." He pointed to his burnt tongue.

"Ah, well from my seat, it's very amusing." She glanced up at him. Jeff picked his coffee back up and began blowing into a hole to cool it off.

"So, like I was asking, how's like?"

"Dull." Trish shrugged. "Yours?"

"Same.. kinda.. Matt's been a real jerk lately.." Jeff shuddered.

"Wow, well, that's how brothers are supposed to be, right?" Trish asked, not knowing what it was like to have siblings.

"Not Matt. Matt's like my dad. He's been watching over me after our mom…" He trailed off and shrugged. "Died."

"Awh, I'm sorry." Trish put her hand over her glossy lips.

"It's ok, I didn't know her well. I was pretty young, but enough about me, what's up?"

"Nothing really.." She sighed.

"You sure know how to keep those great conversations going." He joked.

"Oh yeah, I've been told that several times." She stifled a laugh.

"Sarcastic, smart and beautiful." Jeff's eyebrows went up. "I like." He stuck his tongue out.

"I'd have to agree for the sarcastic and smart part.."

"And full of it! Oh, but low of self confidence huh? We'll have to fix that. All you need is a mirror." He winked.

"You sure know how to brighten a girl's day." She gave him a big smile.

"Well, I guess that's just the kind of guy. Crazy, Hot, and Crazy."

"Crazy for the most part." Trish joked. Jeff put on his best hurt look. "Aw, but you're hot too." She nodded towards him.

"Yeah? Glad I got my looks from my dad, unlike Matt who got em from mom." Trish's mouth opened wide.

"Now, if he's so "ugly" why does he have a girlfriend, and you, Jeffery Hardy, don't?"

"Well, I guess it's cause I haven't exactly found that one girl I've been waiting for. But who knows, I may have found her sooner than I'd thought." He smiled at Trish who beamed back and couldn't help but liking him more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sit." Jeff patted the spot next to him. Trish sat down and looked around.

"Wow.." She whispered.

"Nice, huh?" Jeff looked up at the setting sun.

"Beautiful.." She gaped at the colorful sky. The two were on the roof of an abandoned building Jeff had found when they came to New York City last time.

"I haven't had much time to come here, and I've never told anyone before.. guess they'd thought I'd be.. ya know, gay?" Jeff nodded slowly with a laugh.

"It's not gay. You've got a sensitive side. I like that in a guy." She smiled and folded her arms across her chest, trying to keep herself warm.

"Cold?" Jeff took off his worn leather coat and put it around Trish's shoulders. Trish pulled it on her and put her hand onto of Jeff's. There the two were, watching the romantic sunset, holding hands. Trish let out a deep breath as the sun began to disappear into the horizon.

"I think it's amazing.." Trish looked up to the stars.

"What is?" Jeff asked, not paying much attention.

"The sunset. You.." Jeff turned to face her on that one. He smiled softly and took reached for her head with one hand. Trish closed her eyes and leaned forward. The two kissed passionately under the stars. Jeff pulled back.

"Wow.." He mumbled with a smirk. He glanced at his cell phone. "Shit. It's 9:53. Matt's gonna kill me, we'd better get going." Trish nodded, upset that the moment had been interrupted. When she kissed Jeff, she didn't have a care in the world. It was like nothing else in the universe mattered to her. She just wished she could go back and relive the moment. The two silently pulled up in front of the hotel. Trish began climbing out.

"Wait, want me to walk you to your room?" Jeff asked. Trish shook her head.

"Don't want to keep Matt waiting." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Ah, he can wait." Jeff climbed out and walked with Trish into the hotel. Once in front of Trish and Stacy's door, Trish stopped and looked at Jeff, chewing her bottom lip.

"Thanks, I had a lot of fun.. more then I think I've had in a long while.. And well.. just thanks." He smiled at the Canadian blonde.

"Yeah, it was fun. We should do it again." Jeff nodded.

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow or something and we'll plan something." He reached down and gave her a quick kiss on the check. "Bye!" He ran down the hall, waving with his back towards her. Trish smiled and realized she was still wearing his coat.

"WAIT JEFF! I HAVE YOUR coat.." Jeff was too far to hear. Trish looked both ways to make sure no one was looking and sniffed the jacket. Mmm. He smelled good.. She began giggling like a little girl before heading into her room, with only Jeff on her mind. Not Chris, not John. Just Jeff Hardy.

A/N: AWH! Ok, so if you didn't read my first author's note, then READ IT. Cause I need you to vote. ok? Yay. Thankss.


	7. Double Date

A/n: WEW. Updating pretty good huh? Cause I don't wanna lose reviewers..

Stacy smirked at the Trish who was curled in a ball on the bed. She jumped onto her, causing Trish to sit up suddenly and curse the tall blonde off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Trish squinted at the alarm clock that read "12:00" "UGH." Trish threw herself back down.

"I think I'm ready to hear about your night." Stacy smirked.

"That's great." Trish closed her eyes. Stacy slapped her.

"Spill, NOW." Trish sat up and sighed.

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"YES." Stacy smiled eagerly.

"Well.. I think I really like him.." Trish began.

"That's good." Stacy smiled.

"Anyways, we went for coffee, " Trish told Stacy the whole date.

"So you have his coat!" Stacy smiled.

"Yep."

"And you do know you've got another date tonight?" Trish gave her friend a puzzled look. Stacy motioned to a bouquet of flowers containing white and red roses. This made Trish jump up in excitement. She rushed over to them and found the card, opened. She glared at Stacy.

"Sorry! I tried not to, but it was like.. staring at me." Stacy shrugged. "I'm gonna go." She winked, "have fun." She walked off. Trish rolled her eyes and pull the card out from the ripped envelope.

"_Dear Trish,_

_Last night meant a lot to me, you looked more beautiful then I'd ever imagined. I'm glad I met you, even if it was a bit bizarre, but you know how I mentioned I was waiting for the right girl? Well, I know it's pretty soon, but I think I met her. I really do. So anyways, join me for dinner?_ _A little double date with Matt and Ash. If you have other plans, just give me a call. I'll meet you in the lobby of the hotel at 7. _

_Love always, _

_Jeff Hardy_

_P.S. Try to wear something "casual" and fancy._

Trish smiled and held the card to her chest.

Wow. Was this love? She smiled and tossed her cell phone in the air, then caught it. She dialed Jeff's number in and it went straight to his voice mail.

"Hey Jeff, it's me, Trish. Just saying thanks for the flowers, they're gorgeous, and that we're on for tonight. I'll see you later." She hung up with a wide smile across her face. She quickly threw on some clothes and walked out of her room, running into John.

"Trish." John called her. Trish closed her eyes and took a deep breath before facing him.

"Hey John." She smiled casually. John smiled at this.

"Where you headed?" He asked.

"I was gonna.. grab something to eat and maybe hit the gym.." She shrugged.

"Oh, well I suggest you don't go to the gym. Filled with fans.." John sighed. "Anyway, I'm headed to the pool, wanna come?" Trish shook her head.

"Nah, I'm gonna get some food and meet up with Torrie I guess.." She shrugged again. John nodded slightly.

"Oh.. ok.." He sighed and continued walking. Trish felt bad for blowing him off, but she felt guilty hanging around anyone else but Jeff. She ran to the catering area where she saw Dave checking out Torrie Wilson.

"Got a crush?" She said, scaring The Animal. Dave shrugged.

"Nah.." He waved it off and sipped his water. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Go for it. She's single. But who knows for how long.."

"I don't have a chance. Trust me. She seems to like.. smaller guys.." He glanced over at her and then Trish. "I mean, that's what I'd say if I actually liked her.."

"Dave's got a crush. AWH. It just so happens she's a friend of mine. I won't mind hooking you up." She smirked. Dave's eyes widened.

"You.. you think you could do that?" Dave asked with a grin. Trish nodded.

"Yeah." Trish gave him a small thumbs up and stood up, making her way over to the blonde. Dave shook his head and fled out of there, too embarrassed, but Trish continued.

"Torrie." Trish smiled over at her and gave DX's Shawn Michael's and Paul LeVesque a small wave. They nodded and the two continued in a conversation.

"What's up Trish?" Torrie smiled.

"Nothing, but I uhh. Need to talk to you." Trish grinned. Torrie looked surprise and turned towards the two clowns.

"I'll be back." But they just seemed to wave her off and continue on what they were plotting against Vince next week. "So, what's up?" Torrie asked Trish when they were separated from everyone else.

"Nothing much, but what would I say if someone had a… well.. crush, on you?" Torrie smiled.

"Depends. If it's someone like.. Randy Orton.. I can deal.. but someone scrawny like.. The Miz.. I don't know.."

"Well. Uh. It's Dave.. Bautista. He's got a small thing for you." Torrie's cheeks turned pink at this.

"He.. he likes me?" Torrie shrugged. "Wow.."

"Better believe it." She winked and suddenly glanced at her phone. "Shit.. I've gotta meet Jeff in 15 minutes!" Her jaw dropped. "I'll set you guys up later, BYE TORR!" She ran off to her room where she looked through her closet. She spent 20 minutes choosing out her black tube top dress, black high heels that lace up her leg, and doing her makeup. By the time she ran down the end of her hallway, she realized she forgot her purse and ran all the way back. By the time she got into the lobby, she was sure she looked like a mess, but Jeff smiled at her.

"You look gorgeous." He complimented. Trish smirked at him, noting how adorable he looked in his suit.

"Thanks." She looked around and didn't see Matt and Ashley.

'Where are they..?" Trish asked. Jeff shrugged and sighed.

"Ash still didn't pick out what she's wearing.." He rolled his eyes. He then reached for her hand. "Let's got for a walk outside." He suggested. Trish smiled and nodded. The two walked along the sidewalks slowly and silently until a car pulled up along side them. Jeff glanced at it and noticed Matt sitting in the front, motioning for them to get in. Jeff opened the door and helped Trish in the back before sitting next to her. Trish smiled and looked around, noticing Jeff's leg was shaking. Trish giggled.

"Nervous?" She asked. Jeff shrugged.

"Just a little bit.." He chuckled. Trish smiled and moved an inch closer to him, his leg had finally stopped shaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley smiled at Trish as Matt and Jeff led the way to their table.

"How's it going?" She motioned to Jeff. Trish nodded happily.

"I'm really happy." Trish smiled. Ashley gave a thumbs up as they neared their table. Ashley and Matt sat, but Jeff pulled a chair next to Ashley out and gestured for Trish to sit. Trish sat and laughed as he pushed her in. Ashley turned to Matt.

"You don't do that for me!" She growled. Matt laughed and slipped his arm around her waist.

"We've been dating for months. You're only a gentleman for the first month. Trish is gonna see the real side of Jeff real soon.." He snickered as Jeff slapped him. Trish giggled and sipped her water glass.

By the time their waiter asked if they wanted dessert, Trish was going to explode. She shook her head at the man holding up a little notepad. He nodded and looked at Jeff.

"Yeah, I'll have.. a brownie with vanilla ice cream?" The waiter wrote it down and glanced at Matt and Ashley. Both sighed and shook their heads.

"You're still eating?" Trish laughed. Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"I only have a steak with rice and salad before that." He waved it off. Trish stared.

"I only had steak and I'm full.." Ashley laughed at this.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She stood up. "Trish, wanna come?" Trish glanced at the two men before agreeing and following Ashley.

"What's up?" Trish asked as she tried to fix her hair in the mirror.

"Nothing. I just. I just wanted to tell you.. or warn you how Jeff can be. He's like.." She looked around, thinking of the best thing she could compare him too.

"A little puppy. He's adorable and everything. But you have to watch his ever move. If you turn your back, you're in trouble." She shrugged.

"Yeah? He doesn't seem like that type of guy.." Trish giggled.

"Oh please, you barely know him." Ashley hugged Trish. "Let's head back." Trish nodded and followed the blonde back to their table where Jeff finally finished eating. Matt stood up and helped Ashley up.

"You guys ready?" Matt asked.

"Nah. Trish and I are gonna go for a walk. Gotta work this off." He pat his stomach. Matt shrugged.

"Ok. Bye Trish. Later Jeff." They both waved after paying the bill. Jeff and Trish walked out slowly, admiring the city lights.

"That was fun." Trish smiled and wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist. Jeff did the same but around her shoulder.

"Yeah, it was." He led the way to his spot. Once there, they just laid there on a blanket Jeff put there earlier, staring into the moonless night. Trish felt her eyes get heavy and turned to Jeff, seeing he was asleep already. She hovered over him and gently placed her lips on his. She smiled and pulled back and laid back down. Feeling safe and secure, she closed her eyes and cuddled in with Jeff, drifting into a sleep, and forgetting that they had a plan to catch in the morning.


	8. Put together the pieces

A/n- mmk. updating. Yay.

Stacy rubbed her forehead and uncomfortably shifted in her seat. She glanced at the empty seat next to her and buckled her seat belt. Trish never missed a flight before. So why did she start? Stacy didn't even hear Trish come in. All the possibilities ran through her head. _Did she sleep with Jeff?! No, she wasn't like that. Did they get into an accident?!_ Stacy began panicing until a familiar face plopped in the seat next to her.

"Uhm.. where's Trish?" John asked Stacy. Stacy was clutching her stomach and watching the city fade away beneath them.

"Hi to you too." She mumbled. John smirked.

"Hi, Stacy. Now where is she?"

"I don't know.. she.. missed the plane." She said as she began to massage her temples.

"She what?! Stacy. We have a show tomorrow!" Stacy nodded.

"I know, i just.. she went out and never came back.." John bit his lip, not thinking the best.

"Wow.. I just really needed to talk to her.."

"About?" Stacy lightened up, mentally crossing off possibilities Trish missed her flight.

"Well, things. Ya know? Things haven't been what i was hoping for.. after.. the whole session at the club, we're not that close. I was figuring we could talk.." Stacy nodded. John went to continue but looked at Stacy.

"Why the hell am I telling you this anyway?" He laughed with a simple shake of his head. Stacy scowled and slapped him.

"Go!" John shrugged and slumped down the aisle.

_Maybe she was kidnapped.. _

* * *

Trish rolled over, reaching for more blankets. When she discovered the end of the only thing keeping her warm, she sat up. Suddenly, she became aware of the sounds of cars and yelling beneath her. She took a look around and saw Jeff, sitting close to the edge of the building, watching the blue skies. Trish solemnly walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

"Almost as nice as it is at night, huh?" He said, referring to the City that never sleeps.

"Almost.." She glanced around and saw a plane, far in the distance. Her mouth dropped open.

"Shit!" Jeff's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Our flight.. we.. we missed it.." She began pacing.

"Fuck!" Jeff gripped his colorful hair. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Matts number. But of course, Matt was on his was to California. Trish began shaking her head.

"Omigod.." She pulled on her shoes. She slapped her mosquito bitten arm and looked Jeff in the eyes.

"The show is tomorrow. We have to get on the next flight." She grabbed his arm and began pulling him to the stairwell.

"I know.." He grabbed Trish by the shoulders, stopping her. "Trish. I'm sorry.. I mean. I know you have your schedule all figured out and I went and screwed it up. I'm really sorry." Trish shook her head and gave a nervous giggle.

"No Jeff. I had fun. I really did. But, this job means the world to be, and I have to get to L.A., now." She continued pulling him until they found themselves on the crowded sidewalks. Trish led the way back to the hotel where she found Stacy's stuff was gone. Trish and Jeff agreed to meet in the lobby. She was thankful Stacy hadn't checked out for them yet. She took a quick shower and changed before packing and heading into the lobby. Jeff was waiting for her. Trish waited as Jeff hopped into the rental car until she finished checking out. She then met him with a smile. Jeff turned on the radio before pulling into JFK airport. Trish patiently paced around as Jeff dealt with the tickets. She decided to buy a magazine and calm down. They'd make it. Jeff came back with two slips of paper and waved them towards Trish with a smile.

"Flight for 5." He grinned. Trish took a sigh of relief and hugged him before being taken in a crowd of fans. After signing what seemed like one hundred autographs and pictures, they refused to take anymore. They headed toward their gate, just to be greeted by another group of fans. The two would grin to each other from time to time.

"Omigod. You'd think I'm be used to this, but my hand's throbbing.." Trish plopped next to Jeff with a shake of her hand. Jeff smiled and glanced back at the crossword puzzle book on his lap. Trish took the hint and whipped her iPod, turning to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. She drummed her fingers on the arm rest and pulled her hood on the top of her head, to stop any fans from recognizing her. Before she knew it, Jeff pulled her hood off with a look of devastation. Trish paused her music and gave him a quizzical look.

"What?"

"You didn't hear that?!" Trish shook her head and pointed to her music.

"No.."

"Our flights delayed.." Trish ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh my fucking gosh." She bit her lip. "Why?" Jeff shrugged.

"The weather..?" Trish glanced out the nearest window to be blinded by the sun.

"What are they, scared the planes gonna melt?" Jeff laughed.

"Must be in California.."

"How long of a delay is it?" Trish pulled her hood back on and closed her eyes tightly.

"4 hours.."

"So at 9? Ughhhh." She brought her knees to her chest and tried getting comfortable. Wasn't this a fun adventure.

* * *

By the time Stacy's flight landed, she came to the conclusion that a psycho fan kidnapped Trish for their own personal amusment. She walked off the plane and looked around from the passengers getting off the plane, hoping to see a friendly face. No one seemed eager to be here. She glanced out the window and discovered why. The rain poured from dark clouds that took over the sky. She settled for Ashley as she walked off with Matt Hardy. 

"Ash!" Stacy hugged her like good old friends. Ashley gave a weird look but hugged her back.

"What's up?" Stacy smiled. Matt and Ashley gave eachother these looks Stacy wasn't familiar with.

"What do you want, Stace?" Ashley smiled. Stacy scowled.

"What makes you think I want something?!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Come on Stace. Remember the last time you came up to me with a hug? You asked for my boots. Which i gave you. Which you never gave back."

"Hey! I told you. I was walking when i was being chased by this viscious dog, ok? The dog took a shoe and ran off." Stacy shrugged.

"How about the time you greeted me with a hug, and asked for my hair straightener? You don't have that either."

"Ashley! I told you about that one too. Someone threw it in the lake.." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"How about the time when-"

"Ok ok! Maybe I do want something. But it's a small something. Just a ride to the hotel! I mean, I can't lose the car." Matt smirked.

"Thats exactly why I'm driving." Stacy glared but then smiled.

"Thank you guys, SOOO much!" She grinned and followed the two to baggage claim.

"Wheres Trish?" Ashley asked as she pulled a bag off the conveyorbelt. Stacy shrugged.

"She missed her plane.." Ashley turned towards Matt.

"Hear that? Trish missed her plane too.." Matt clenched his fist.

"If Jeff did anything to her.."

"Wait, what?" Stacy asked, completely lost. Not that it was new for her.

"Jeff's missing to.." Matt sighed. "Moron.."

"Matt, Jeff wouldn't do anything to Trish. And if he tried, do you think Trish is stupid enough to let him?" Ashley shrugged. Matt nodded.

"I guess not. I just can't believe he did that.." Stacy looked from Matt to Ashley.

"So Jeff was kidnapped by a fan too?"

* * *

"Trish, Trish. Get up.." Trish groaned at the feel of hands gripping her shoulders and shaking her gently.

"What? I'm up, I'm up." She swatted away and pulled her hood off her head. Jeff smiled.

"It's finally time." He told her. Trish glanced out the window to see the moon staring back at her.

"What time is it anyway?" Trish stretched as she stood up.

"Uhh. It's eleven.. I know, things just didn't.. turn out well." He shrugged. "But come on." He grinned, grabbing his carry-on bags. Trish did the same, following him to the beginning of the tunnel.

"Have a nice flight." Said as woman as she checked the tickets.

"Thanks." Jeff reached for Trish's hand and made their way through the tunnel. They boarded the Jet Blue plane, both exhausted. After finding their seats, Trish hurried in for the window seat. Jeff moaned.

"Awh, come on! I like the window seat.." He sighed. Trish smirked.

"So do I." She laughed. Jeff made a face as if he were mad at her. "Aww." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Any better?" Jeff grinned.

"You bet." He glanced around the plane, getting some stares from the boarding passengers, as if they knew he was Jeff Hardy. "You shouldn't do that, someone might have a camera. Then things would get extremely big and.."

_John and Chris would find out.. _Trish thought.

"So we don't want so make a big scene.." Jeff shrugged and looked at her. "Not that I'm embaressed about you. No no! I mean, if anyone should be embaressed in this situation, it should be you.."

"But I'm not. Now shut up." She placed her hand on the arm rests. Jeff put his hand on hers.

"Trish. Thanks again."

"For?" She asked him, looking puzzled.

"For sticking with me. I can get.. real out of hand. And.. I can assure. Things don't usually work out for a long time but i feel like we can make this" He paused to pick up her hand. "work out." Trish giggled.

"Yeah, me too." She rested her head on his shoulder and slipped her sunglasses on before falling asleep.

* * *

"Do you think shes ok? I mean. What if she's hurt?" John began gnawing away on his thumb nail. Dave waved a slow hand at him.

"If theres anyone I know that could survive something like this, it's her." He rubbed his eyes, hoping John would get the hint.

"I know, but, she could be needing my help right now. And I'm all the way across the country! I mean, I might have had a chance, and I'm missing it!"

"Might have." Dave pointed out.

"Ok, so maybe not. But theres still the chances. Right? I mean.. anything can happen." He sat on his bed in his hotel room. Dave rolled over onto his stomach on his bed.

"But you never know. She could be on her way here as we speak."

"Or she could be.. Holy shit dude! What if.." He stopped himself.

"She's not dead, John. Go talk to Stacy, maybe she heard from her." John glanced at the clock on the wall, showing him it was a little passed 2:00 in California.

"She's probably half asleep, I don't wanna bother her." Dave gave him a pointed look.

"Oh, so you bother me instead?"

"Ugh. Fine, I'll go talked to her.." John rolled his eyes. He stood up and made his way out the door narked "86" Dave smiled before falling asleep as John left.

John glanced at the doors, trying to remember what door Stacy went in. He walked over to "89" and knocked. An exhausted Ashley Massaro answered the door, wearing a tank top and sweat pants.

"Uh.. sorry. I was looking for Stacy. I didn't mean to-"

"Oh thank GOD." Ashley cut him off. "Yeah, she's here. And won't shut up." She yawned. "Take her, please!" She peeked back inside the room and called for Stacy who appeared, fully dressed and smiling.

"Hi John!" She waved to Ashley before closing the door behind her.

"Uh. Hey. Listen.. I was wondering if you heard from Trish." John jammed his fingers into his pockets.

"Uh. No.." She shook her head sadly. "But are you ok?" John nodded quickly.

"Fine, yeah. I was just worried.. If it was you I'd worry too." He tried showing her he basically felt nothing for Trish.

"Aw! You would? That's sweet." She smiled. John took a look at the hyper blond.

"Actually.. maybe not.. but i should uh. Get going.. bye.." He turned and began walking down the hall to his room.

"Hey John.." John turned around. Stacy ran a hand through her thin blond hair. "If you like Trish so much.. I think you should tell or show her.. before it's to late." John cocked his eyebrows.

"What do you mean too late?" John asked. Stacy gave a casual shrug and began opening the door to her room.

"Anything I guess. Anything.. or anyone.." John gave her a questioning look, but Stacy just walked back into the hotel room. John stared after her, finally putting pieces together. Trish was with someone. And he knew exactly who it was.

A/n- sorry it's short. :o!


	9. The Eighth World Wonder

**_A/n - OH MY GOD! Wow. This is kinda weird. It's been like two years since I update... but I had a sudden insight to write. That was one long period of writers block. I know some of you may be a little angry that I stopped.. if any of my old reviews read this. LOL, but uh I HOPE to keep writing?.. Leave some POSITIVE notes, for my sake. lol._**

"CHRIS!" John Cena slammed his hand onto the table that was spread out infront of him. Chris Jericho looked up at John with the slightest interest, bringing his mug of coffee to his lips. It had taken John about two seconds to realize that Chris must be the one seeing Trish. And he planned to do something about it.

"Ah, Cena. What can I do for you?" Chris gave a tiny smirk, looking at the man who was still in his pajamas. It was about eight o'clock in the morning, and a few of the wresters and divas were eating in the cafe of the hotel they were currently in.

"I've got a question for you And you're going to answer honestly." John pulled out the chair across from his blonde long time rival, holding his hands neatly and mockingly. Chris slowly lowered his mug filled with the steaming beverage, placing it on the table with a tiny sound.

"Well, that has to depend on what it's about. If the issue is personal, meaning none of your business, or if it is business, which still isn't any of yours. What is it?" The man glanced around as a group of people entered the room. Once he realized they weren't wrestlers, he lost interest, looking back at John.

"How long have you been seeing Trish?" John leaned forward anxiously, his fists clenched. Chris looked shocked at the question, shaking his head.

"I'm not seeing Trish. I went out with her once, she stopped returning phone calls, she made up excuses on why she hadn't seen me. I'd taken the hint. Don't be me wrong, she is definitely something to look at. But other then that.. theres not much to her." At this point, John jumped from the table, wagging a finger a Chris, ignoring the insults about Trish entirely.

"You're not seeing her? Then who the hell is? You better be telling the truth, because otherwise I will hunt you down. Got it?" John pulled his hand back as Chris raised his hand in a surrender, nodding furiously. John smiled, giving him a pat on the back before running out, trying to solve the not-so-difficult mystery.

* * *

"We made it! With a few hours to spare. Do I get a particular thank you?" Jeff Hardy smiled as both he and Trish Stratus entered the hotel lobby. His arms raised, he looked around at the guests, trying to recognize a familar face.

"Hm, maybe I'll buy you ice cream or something." Trish giggled as they neared the front desk, waiting in the short line. Jeff furrowed his brow, taking the blonde in. She was wearing pajamas and a hat, her hair underneath was a mess, and she still had imprints on her face from his zipper when she fell asleep on him. He lifted a finger, running it down the side of her face before pulling her close to whisper into her ear.

"Actually, I was thinking of something more..." He paused, his breath tickling her ear as he turned towards her, his lips pressing against hers in a romantic kiss. Automatically, Trish raised her hands, hooking them around his neck and pressing her body up against his. Two minutes into the kiss, she pulled away, suddenly aware of the hotel full of gossiping divas that would spread any little information they got for their own amusement. Jeff smiled at her, giving a thumbs up before stepping up, finally at the front of the line. "Hi, we were supposed to be with WWE, but we kinda missed our flight. I'm sure you've got rooms on hold for us.." The woman nodded, glancing at her computer screen and clicking around. Finally she turned back to the superstars.

"Yes, you have been expected for quite some time. I'll get you your keycards." Digging through a yellow envelope, she pulled two credit card looking things out, studying each before handing them over. Looking at Trish, she handed her the white one. "You will be staying in room eighty-nine. And you will be in room eighty-six. If you need anything, the front desk's number should be by the phone. A bellhop will bring your bags to your rooms immediately. Thank you." Nodding once more, the woman gestured for them to step aside for her to help the next group of people. Jeff reached for Trish's hand, the two heading into an elevator.

"Let's guess floor three." Jeff pressed a button, waiting as the doors started to slide shut. Trish shook her head.

"I think it would be floor two." She reached out a finger, pressing the button with a two next to it. Jeff gave a goofy grin, reaching out and pushing the rest of the buttons, which included floors one through twelve. By the time they had reached the second floor, the doors opened and a man with a baby carriage appeared. Trish looked at Jeff, but being an expert at childish games, Jeff took Trish's hand and led her out of the elevator. It wasn't until the doors were almost closed that the man realized he'd be stopping at every floor until he got to his destination.

"HEY!" Was all the heard, as the doors finally sealed shut, making him unaudible. Bursting into a fit of giggles, Trish let herself fall to the floor. Jeff followed, laughing as well.

"You're too bad. You realize that." Shaking her head, she accepted the hand Jeff offered to her. He pulled her up, looking at the numbers on the door.

"Look, this floor ends at room fifty. What did I tell you? Our rooms are probably on the third floor! I have a sixth sense when it comes to hotel rooms. And you doubted that." With a fake sniffle, Trish rolled her eyes, leading him toward the stairwell.

"I think stairs are much more safer at this rate." One long flight of stairs later, the two reached the third floor, panting already.

"Alright, it could have been worse. Stay on the bright side." Jeff announced, kicking open the double doors of the stairwell. Trish shook her head at him.

"Is there a bright side of missing our plane, and having to walk up a long flight of stairs?" The girl asked, wanting to collapse. Jeff nodded.

"Yes! we could have missed our plane and had to walk up two long flights of stairs. See?" With that, Trish smacked him playfully on the arm, stopping infront of room 89.

"Alright, well. I'll see you later. Gotta unpack and that fun stuff. Call me, and maybe we can do something again." With a quick wink, Jeff gave her a quick peck on the lips before attempting a cart wheel down the hallway. Trish laughed as he just ended up on his back, pulling out her keycard. The red light turned to green, signaling the door was now open. With a pull of the knob, Trish stepped into the room, her heels sinking into the soft cream carpet.

"Hello? OH MY GOD! PATRICIA!" Ashley tackled the other blonde into a hug, pulling her into the room. "Did Jeff do this? What happened? Are you okay?" Pulling her to sit on the bed, Trish hugged Ashley back.

"No! Jeff did nothing. We just fell asleep late.. missed the flight. No biggy. I would have lost it, if not for him." Laying back onto the bed, Trish let out a relaxed sigh, kicking her shoes off. One shoe flew to the other side of the room, landing on another twin bed. A body stirred. Trish looked wearily at Ashley.

"It's Stacy. Has jet lag. She was hyper all last night.. She crashed at around five this morning. She was worried sick about you. Her and..John." Ash bit her lip, not knowing how Trish and John were at the current moment. Each time she talked to one of them, she we at a new level of intimacy. Friends to enemies to lovers to enemies to friends.

"I see. Look, I've had a long day. I'm going to shower and try and take a nap. We'll catch up later, alright?" Trish faked a yawn, not wanting to talk about John. With that, she stood up, grabbing a pair of clothes from her carry on bag and disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

"Eighty-seven, eight-eight, eighy-nine!" Jeff sang, pulling his card out of the pocket of his jeans. After sticking it in in everyway possible, he let out an exasperated sigh, suddenly realizing it was his credit card. "Woops, no one saw that.." He pulled out another card, double checking it to make sure it was the right one. With a click, the door unlocked. Jeff pushed it open, peering inside. "Helloooo?" He called, kicking the door shut behind him. A well built man appeared, a drink in hand.

"Ey, who are you?" He asked, looking at Jeff suspiciously. Jeff began walking up to him, extending his hand.

"I'm Jeff Hardy." He introduced himself. The man took the hand, shaking it firmly.

"Ah, you must be Matt's crazy brother. That's one crazy childhood, at least from the stories he tells. I'm Dave." Dave took his hand back, entering the messy bed area. Jeff looked at the three neatly made beds, which were the only neat part about the whole room, all side by side.

"Is there another guy?" Jeff asked before throwing his bags he actually had onto one bad. Dave nodded, perching his can of soda ontop of the dresser.

"Yeah. It's me, you, and John Cena. You know him?" Dave asked as he took a seat on his own bed. Jeff nodded.

"Not personally, I hear a lot about him though. You two good friends?" Jeff fell back onto the bed, his muscles relaxing.

"Yeah. So, why are you late? Miss the plane?"

"Actually, yes. Me and this girl totally slept way too late. Had to catch a later flight which was delayed. Not exactly a fun day." Letting out a sigh, he squeezed his eyelids shut, feet dangling off the edge of the bed. Dave laughed, sitting up.

"Wow, that's rough. Alright, I've gotta go meet up with someone. I'll catch you later." Two seconds later, he was gone with a slam of the door, leaving Jeff there to fall alseep.

* * *

"And then we just arrived not too long ago." Trish retold the story after Stacy woke up to discover Trish's psycho kidnapper had let her go. Trish had been asleep for no more then ten minutes before she was shaken awake by the eager blonde.

"Wow, you have no idea how worried I was about you. I was thinking the worst! You'd better never do that again, ever." Stacy, still a tad upset, was sitting cross-legged on Trish's bed, listening to the events of her night.

"It's not like I planned it. I may hang out with Jeff later. Just wanted to make sure he got settled in his room and everything.." Trish tiredly trailed off to let out a long yawn while Stacy just watched.

"Oh, okay. Be sure to hang out with me later, too. I missed you so much with all of this guy stuff going on! It's like we never get to talk!" Sadly, Stacy bit her lip, truly missing her friend. Trish reassuringly placed a hand on Stacy's shoulder, too lazy to sit up and give her a hug.

"Don't worry! We will totally talk. I'll clear one whole day for you. Got it?" Trish assured, letting her arm fall down to her side. Stacy gave a believing nod, standing up.

"Alright. What room is Jeff in, anyways? Maybe I can stop by and finally meet this guy, face to face." The taller blonde gave a devilish grin while Trish shook her head.

"Oh god no. I'll introduce you. But I think he is in room 86." Giving a careless shrug, Trish wrapped her arms around her legs, all balled up. Stacy's jaw dropped.

"Uh oh.."

"What? Stacy, what's wrong?" Trish sat up quickly, thinking of the worst.

"Well.. it's just that.."

"Spill, Stace. Now." Trish rushed her.

"Uhm.. well.. room 86 is Dave's room.. and John's."

Trish jumped to her feet, running her hand through her blonde locks, pacing. All she could say was one word.

"Shit."

**_A/N: I hope it was worth the wait.. kinda. Well, I don't think anything is worth that long of a wait. But I hope it was pretty decent. R&R. If I get enough reviews, I may continue it. If not, I'll discontinue it. Simple enough._**


	10. So right, yet so wrong

**_A/N: One review, that's it? C'mon. Second update since that long break. Hopefully I'll regain my LOYAL reviewers?! Read and Review!_**

Trish Stratus stuck her head out into the hallway, looking both was as if she were crossing a street, rather then a hotel hallway. Not seeing anybody, she ran to the other side, finding the room she was looking for. She had to do something to prevent John finding out about Jeff. She could tell Jeff that John was an ex-boyfriend that was also vey protective of her. But then if Jeff found out she lied, he wouldn't want to be with her. She let out an exasperated sigh, knowing that she should have thought about what to say earlier. The blonde began to walk back to her room, before she was lifted over someones shoulder.

"What the hell? Put me down!" She pounded her fists against the figure's back until her feet were planted evenly on the ground. Dusting herself off, she glanced up with a glare.

"TRISHY!" John wrapped his arms around her into a huge embrace. Trish awkwardly hugged back. Finally, John let her go. "I've been worried sick about you, T. What's been going on?" He placed a hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow at her. Trish let out a nervous giggle and shrug as if missing her plane was something she did often.

"Ah, nothing. Just slept in was all. It's a mistake anyone could make, you know." She smiled at John. John considered this, turning his head as he heard a click come from his room's door.

"Hey-" He was cut off as Trish grabbed his arm, pulling him against a wall. She held her breath, ignoring the odd look John was giving her, waiting for Jeff to walk away. The sound of the elevator doors was enough for Trish to stick her head out. Sure enough, she saw the back of Jeff's head. Letting out a breath, she looked at John who was grinning at her. She was pinning him to the wall, her body pushed up against his.

"Oh, sorry." She let her hands fall to her side, biting her lip at her obvious actions.

"You okay? You don't seem like your normal self." He asked her worriedly. Trish shrugged once again, sitting with her back against the wall. John joined her, hand on her let.

"Yeah. Great, couldn't be better." She gave a smile, hoping he'd buy her act. John let out a long sigh.

"I think I know what's bothering you.." John, completely forgetting about the fact that she might be with someone else, turned away. Trish gave a shocked stare.

"...You do?"

* * *

Jeff Hardy glanced around the halls before entering the elevator. Strangely enough, he heard people but couldn't see him. This only made him seem ten times crazier then he already was. Going down two floors, Jeff took a look glimpse at the main floor, deciding to go find one of the little cafe places. After finding the small room, he hopped in line, realizing that even if he ordered everything on this menu, it wouldn't satisfy his hunger. As the line moved forward, so did Jeff, almost tripping the girl infront of him by stepping on the back of her shoe. She spun around angrily. 

"Sorry! It was an accident." He threw his hands up in the air, apologizing. She just placed her hand on her hip, checking him out.

"If you say so." She rolled her eyes, spinning back around. Jeff smiled at this act.

"Can I make it up to you?" He asked, waiting for her to look back at him.

"Make up what? The fact that you bent the back of my only pair of sneakers?" She sighed, lifting one foot up an inch. She let it drop down to the floor. "No, I don't think so." Shaking her head, she took in his blue hair.

"Alright, then. If you say so. I'm Jeff, by the way." Trying to make conversation, he reached his hand out to shake hers. Immediately, her facial expression went from annoyed to excited.

"Hardy? Jeff Hardy?" She grinned, not hiding her happiness to see the colorful boy. Jeff slowly nodded, wondering how she knew him.

"I'm Stacy Keibler. It's nice to meet you. I think you can make it up to me after all. The one day I wear my sneakers, they're ruined. Tsk tsk." Stace smiled as Jeff laughed.

"Alright, I'll pay for what ever it is you're ordering." Digging his wallet out of his back pocket, they stepped up to the cashier. "I'll have a decaff, please. And one.." He trailed off, looking at Stacy to place her order.

"And one french vanilla cappucino, please." Flashing a perfect smile, she turned toward Jeff again, taking her cup and leading him to an empty table for two. "Thank you a ton. I don't think I had enough money on me, anyways." She let out a giggle.

"Ah, no problem. I'm just a total gentleman." He placed his styrofoam cup on the table, longingly looking at it. Stacy, trying to be sly, decided she was going to find out about his motives with Trish. It beats hanging in the room alone all day.

"That you are, I suppose. So, how long have you been staying here?" She asked, trying to steer the conversation towards Trish.

"Not long at all. Few hours. I was supposed to be here very early this morning, but me and this chick totally missed our flight. That sucked." He explained, picking his cup up to sip it carefully.

"Oh, that's rough. So, whose this chick? A friend? Sister? Mother? Girlfriend?" Stace tried, hoping it didn't seem weird for a complete stranger to question Jeff's relationship.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. I think girlfriend.. yeah, pretty sure. What classifies someone as a girlfriend?" Jeff asked. Stacy let out a grin, hoping to pry on what happened last night.

"I think a girlfriend should be someone you've kissed." Jeff nodded. "And someone you've taken out somewhere." Another nod. "And someone you've bought a gift for." Another one. "And someone you've slept with.." Jeff hesitated, leaning back in his chair.

"Now, by slept with, do you mean the literal term? Because we fell asleep together, completely dressed.." Stacy tapped her lip.

"Yeah, okay. I guess she is. Well she's certainly lucky to have such a.. different guy like yourself."

"She is?" Jeff pushed with a smirk.

"I suppose so. You must really like this girl, huh?" Stacy took the stirrer out of her cup, licking it off before tossing it on the table.

"Yeah, I do. Although I think our relationship should be kept on the down-low for a while." Jeff swirled his cup around, watching the hot liquid splash against the sides.

"Why's that?" Stacy leaned forward intently. Jeff looked up at Stacy, quiet for a moment.

"'Cause if we don't stay quiet about our relationship, I wouldn't have fun calling out her prying best friend." He gave a grin while Stacy blushed, sinking down in her seat.

"How'd you know?" She asked. It was fun, playing detective. At least until you got caught. Jeff motioned for her to lean over.

"You're very obvious when trying to figure out if I've slept with her. Which, I'll admitt, we haven't. Any other questions, Ms. Keibler? I'd be happy to answer them all."

"All of them?" The long-legged blonde mysteriously smiled at him, considering some questions to ask.

"Nah. I won't answer any of them, just cause you hesitated. Now, I think I'm going to dig out my swim trunks and go for a dive. Would you, by any chance, care to join?" He asked as he tossed his now empty cup into a garbage can, hovering around the table to wait for her answer.

"You know.." Her eyes lingered on his torso, wanting to see his body as wrong as it was. This was Trish's boyfriend. She shouldn't be hanging around him. "Yeah, I will join." Trish was currently juggling two guys. Who said Stacy couldn't have fun?

* * *

"I do. How can I not know what's going on inside that head of yours? The same is going through mine." John looked into her eyes, ruffling her blonde hair. This made Trish smile, having her best friend back. "It's been really.. weird since that club night, no? I've been dying to talk to you for the longest time. I know, I know. We decided that being friends was best. Didn't want to ruin this strong bond we share, right?" He paused, waiting for her to nod. "Well. Lately, I can't help but feeling like we made the wrong decision." 

"We did?" John nodded this time.

"We did." He stated, reaching his hand out to cup the side of her face. His thumb ran softly against her cheekbone, causing Trish to freeze up. She made no movement or sound. With that, John leaned in, lips delicately finding hers. While John had his eyes closed, Trish's were wide open as he bit her bottom lip softly. His tongue pushed passed her lips, dancing with hers. He let out a soft sigh as he did so.

"That felt so right." He murmured once he pulled back. Trish just played with her hands a bit, looking down. She knew why she was so speechless on his kiss. It was because he was correct. It felt way too right.


	11. Decision Making

**

* * *

**

A/N - I apologize for the lack of updates.. again. But thank you xxPaparazzixChickxx for the ideas.

Jeff Hardy wrapped his towel around his neck, holding onto the two ends. He glanced behind him as Stacy Keibler had her towel wrapped around her long and slim figure, obviously shy about her body for some absurd reason. The two dropped their things onto a lounge chair, looking at each other for a while.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how good a towel could possible keep you dry when you jump in with it on." Jeff gave a smirk, keeping his eyes on hers. With a slight blush, Stacy shrugged, taking a seat on the chair.

"Maybe I'm not ready to go in." Stace shrugged, lying back as if she were going to get sun. Right. Sun in the indoor pool area. The Hardy boy shrugged, tossing his towel to the side, pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"If you say so." He shook his head in amusement before cannon-balling into the pool.

"You totally almost got me wet." Stacy pouted, poking at the few drops of water that managed to reach her. She watched Jeff laugh and go under and then emerge, his hair covering his eyes again. "What're you doing..?" The long legged girl sat up, not taking her eyes off of him as he got out of the pool and walked toward her. This seemed all too familiar.

"Ah, don't worry about that. Worry about what YOU are doing, not me." He stepped closer, cueing the butterflies to go wild in her stomach. He slipped his arm under her knees and the other on her back, lifting her gently.

"JEFF! NO! PUT ME DOWN, RIGHT NOW!" Stacy screeched, squirming as much as possible. Jeff stopped walking to steady her.

"It's your choice. You can go face first into the concrete, or you can land safely into the nice and warm water.." She immediately stopped moving, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, where ever I go, you're coming." She gave a devious smile as if this was a smart plan. Jeff let out a chuckle.

"Sounds like a plan. Especially because I've already been in.." Before Stacy could reply, she had a mouthful of water. She quickly surfaced after seperating from Jeff, gripping onto the side of the pool.

"I wasn't ready!" She coughed, rubbing her mascara streaked eyes and pushing her hair over her shoulder. She gave him a glare although she was happy he did it. The water was nice.

"Don't be a baby." Jeff smirked, watching Stacy's towel float to the surface. The blonde gave her body a self-conscious glance before looking at Jeff who had also spotted her cleavage. He did his best to look away and distracted himself by rescuing the towel.

"That was my only towel! I'm using yours now. You can find your own way to dry off." Stacy smiled as she folded her arms over her chest, the white bikini barely visible.

"Unless.." The colorful haired man lifted himself out of the pool, grabbing his own towel and wrapping it around himself like a cape.

"What're you doing? That's the only towel!" Stacy bit her lip, sending him a daring glare.

"It's the only way to make things fair.." He stuck his arms out infront of his, superman style, before jumping in, the towel floating behind him.

"What're we gonna do now? They're not gonna let us walk around the lobby soaking wet. It's a tile floor. And the chances of me slipping and falling on my ass in total embarassment are very high. It's not something you want to see, trust me." Stacy pouted, swimming toward him.

"Well, we could leave them out to dry. Ask someone to bring us more later. Or just never leave." He smiled, not knowing how much Stacy was started to like her. The blonde went under for a second, telling herself that Jeff was with Trish. Her best friend. Oh god, she was in big trouble.

* * *

It had been an hour since she kissed John. An hour of confusion. An hour of torture. One whole hour. Trish Stratus bit her lip, wondering where the hell Stacy was when Trish needed her the most. Shortly after the kiss, Trish pulled away and told him she had to go, not answering his questions of where she had to go. She wasn't even sure. Just away from John. The short girl wanted to smack herself for not listening to the oh so wise words of someone. "Never mix business with pleasure". If only it was that easy. But no. She had gotten herself into this mess, and she planned to get out. Somehow. Wandering the empty hallways on the fourth floor, Trish was hoping an idea would come to her. Staring at the walls filled with pictures of oceanic views and flowers, Trish stumbled across a figure laying on the floor. Literally.

"Holy crap, are you okay?" Trish raised an eyebrow, getting over the quick assumption the the figure was dead. She stepped away when she realized it was Candice Michelle.

"What the hell? Thanks for ruining that scene. It took forever to get right." A man was standing in a doorway, holding up a tiny video camera. Trish looked back from Candice to the man she'd never seen before.

"Nice one, Stratus." Candice said sarcastically, sitting up slightly and glancing to the man recording this all. "Now what, Alex? I have other things to do then pretend to be dead in your stupid movie." The brunnette crossed her arms, glaring at 'Alex'. Trish let out a tiny giggle, shocked to think of Candice being in any movie other then one rated NC-17.

"Fine. We'll do it later. You can thank you're little friend for the hours wasted." Candice ignored him before brushing past Trish and into the elevator.

"I'm really sorry.." Trish stepped closer to Alex.

"It's fine. Steven Spielberg didn't get the scenes perfect in under ten shots either. What ever." The man shut his camera off.

"I'm Trish Stratus. Hi." Trish extended her hand, studying him. He had black and light blonde hair and a black mark under his left eye. He watched her hand a second before limply thrusting his right hand forward.

"Alex. Alex Shelley." He gave a stiff nod, pulling his hand back and rubbing it on the yellow t-shirt he wore.

"James Bond fan?" Trish smiled at the way he introduced himself.

"Are you kidding? That is one of the crappiest movies ever. It's a pretty bad insult, mistaking me for one of those idiot fans." Trish cringed, definitely thinking she wasn't going to be one of his favorite people. "But I'll let it slide for one reason and one reason only."

"And what is that reason?" Trish leaned against the wall, waiting.

"Well, because I feel bad for you.."

"Why?"

"Because you only have a matter of time until they find out."

"Who?" Trish was getting pissed off already. He wasn't friendly, then why should she be?

"John and Jeff." Alex simply answered, putting all of his equipment into a black leather bag, not even looking up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I'm dumb. I know who you are. I also know that you're cheating on Jeff Hardy with John Cena."

"Where the hell did you hear that?!" Trish practically screamed.

"I happen to know quite a few of the divas. Rather well, too." He smirked, zipping the bag up before kicking it aside.

"Well you can brag all you want, but you really have no idea what's going on in this situation." Trish folded her arms across her chest, beginning to storm toward the elevator. Alex's chuckle echoed throughout the hallway.

"Pathetic." Was all he said, kicking open the door to his hotel room. This made Trish curious.

"What is?"

"You are. You totally fucked up a scene I've been trying to perfect for days now, and did I get pissed and walk away? No. But one little sentence, and there you go. You shouldn't really let things like that bother you. Fight back. I'm just informing you that it's not a secret anymore, and practically everyone in WWE knows about it, and so soon, both John and Jeff will. Maybe it would get you to stop moping around and actually do something to change this stupid problem that you got yourself into." Alex advised, rubbing his freshly shaven chin. Trish just lingered around.

"I guess. But I love them both." She bit her lip, unsure of why she was starting to confide in someone she met less then ten minutes ago.

"No you don't." He made this comment which made Trish want to roll her eyes, spit out a comment and storm off again. But because of his recent words, she just watched him. "You will only love one person in your life time. At least that's what I believe. Other people say they've had love with several other people. But when you really love someone, it lasts. All I'm saying is there has to be one of the guys that makes you feel special. One you can picture spending the rest of your life with."

"But I'm young. What if that's not what I'm looking for just yet? I'm not looking to settle down and get married." Trish argued right back.

"Alright. But these two guys are completely different, so this decision really shouldn't be nearly as hard as you're making it. Gotta go meet my roommate for lunch. Good luck. I'm sure I'll hear of your oh so wise choice when I film with Candice tomorrow. See ya." He winked and suddenly was gone, leaving Trish with more questions then answers.

* * *

"So, what you're telling me is that you learned to swim only two years ago?" Jeff laughed, watching Stacy float on her back.

"Yeah. I didn't have my own pool at home, and I was never one for water. So there wasn't use for one. My first time I almost drowned, too." She frowned, remembering the distant memory.

"I started swimming... a long time ago. I love it. It's a fun way to relax and cool off and just unwind. You know?" He smiled, glancing at his shrivled hands.

"I know. That's why now I look back on it, I wonder how I ever survived, not going in the pool. What ever, though. What matters now is that I'm an amazing swimmer. I'm sure I could just quit wrestling and be in the Olmypics." Stace giggled, obviously over-exaggerating. Jeff sensed a challenge in her voice, standing up in the shallow end of the pool.

"You think so?" Stacy gave a confirming nod which was enough for Jeff. "Let's race then. This end of the pool to that one, and back. Winner gets.." He paused, glancing around to see that someone had left an unused, white, fluffy towel. "Winner gets the only towel. Kay?"

"Deal. Let's do this." Stacy swam over to the 'starting line', hand in the ledge of the pool and waiting for Jeff to come join her.

"Alright. No cheating.." Jeff sent her a joking glare as if she couldn't get trusted, being further up the Stacy was.

"Hey! Back up! Start from here." She pouted, giving him a light smack on his bicep before staring at the destination.

"One. Two..." Jeff glanced over at Stacy. "EIGHT!" Stacy began swimming, glancing to her left to see nothing.

"Hey! Not fair! Just do it already, or are you reluctant to agreeing to this because you know you'll lose?" Stacy asked as she made her way back to the starting line where Jeff just smirked at her.

"Fine, fine. This is for real. Ready? One..." He took a deep breath. "Two..." He buried his entire body, minus his head, in the water. "THREE!"

* * *

Trish kicked the door of her room, plopping to the floor in aggrevation. Frickin' choices and life changing decisions. Looking back, she regretted ever wanting to grow up. Being an adult sucked. Most of the time, at least. The confused blonde chewed on her bottom lip. John. The one that was always there for her. And that kiss, it felt so right. But there was the fear of their friendship falling apart if their relationship did. And then there was Jeff. The one who would pull stupid stunts just to see Trish smile. The one that would always be able to make her laugh. And the negatives? None came to mind. Possibly his laziness and tardiness for flights, but that was about it. Suddenly, reviewing her mental Pros and Cons list, she realized she knew who she wanted. Excited to mend things, she knocked on the door of room 86 with no luck.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Trish asked herself, stepping into the elevator and pressing the 1 button. The elevator music calmed her nerves a bit, but it was shortly over. The doors opened and Trish stepped into a decently empty lobby. Or one empty with the one person she was looking for. She searched the Cafe and the arcade. Nothing. She sighed heavily.

* * *

"You cheated! You knew when you were gonna say three!" Stacy pouted, heaving herself over the edge of the pool. Jeff laughed at her lame attempts to get him in trouble before lifting up his prize in victory.

"Ah, wonderful warm and dry fluffy towel." He hugged it before opening it completely and hesitantly wrapping it around his soaking wet figure. The tall blonde girl just made a show of shivering by the pool side. "I have a confession to make..."

* * *

Trish continued searching, her excitment turning into irritation. Why did it seem like when she wanted someone gone, they never were. But when she wanted someone, they were gone? She past by a collection of huge windows, becoming curious. The room looked pretty empty, so she opened the door, taking a peek in.

Jeff made his way closer to Stacy.

"Okay?" Stacy ignored the fact that her heart skipped a beat when Jeff reached for her hand, pulling her up to her feet.

"I planned to share this towel with you." He smiled, pulling her into a tight hug before wrapping the towel around their touching bodies. Stacy felt her cheeks heat up, thankful that her face was buried in his chest so he couldn't see. This is something she's wanted for so long.

Trish's heart sank as she watched this scene play out, unsure of how to feel about it. This whole decision making thing just because a hell of a lot easier.


	12. When all else fails

**A/n: I'm sorry, I have a feeling this chapter isn't that well written at all. I apologize. R&R.**

"Hi, girly." Stacy giggled as she kicked open her suit case, digging some clothes out. Trish was sitting in a corner chair, pretending to be interested in a People magazine.

"Hey. Where've you been?" Trish flipped a few pages, not looking over at one of the blonde she was rooming with. Of course Trish already knew. Stacy had been in the pool, flirting with Trish's boyfriend, Jeff. While some may have called her sneaky, Trish just wanted to see if Stacy was a loyal friend.

"Oh. Uh. I hope you don't get mad... but I was hanging out with Jeff.." Stacy nervously glanced up at her best friend, reaching for the heart shaped pendant that hung on her neck. Trish hid her tiny smile behind the magazine, laughing at herself for ever thinking that Stacy would lie.

"Why would I care?" Trish practically spat on the idea, tossing the magazine onto the bed side table. "That makes me think.. you two would make a cute couple."

"What?" Stacy stood up too quickly, getting slightly dizzy before focusing in on her friend. "Are you trying to fix me up with your.. boyfriend?" The tall blonde folded her arms across her chest, eyeing Trish to see if this was a trap of some sort.

"Well.." Trish joined her friend on the bed, taking her hand and patting it. "Today I saw John. And I figured I can't be leading them both on.. and I just think that John and I have more chemistry. Jeff will always have a place in my heart, no doubt about that. But John takes up most of my heart when I think about it." The blonde shrugged, wondering how Stacy was going to think of her.

"Oh.. Alright. I'd gladly take Jeff." Stacy smiled but her signal of happiness quickly faded into a minor frown. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"How could someone not like you?!" Stacy's best friend faked confusion before dodging Stacy's fast flying hand. "Seriously, though. I may have seen you two. Hugging. Wrapped in a towel.." Trish ignored the fact that Stacy looked astonished and slightly embarassed that she had spotted the two. "He never looked at me like that." Just as Stacy was about to slap Trish's shoulder, she pulled away due to her last comment.

"Really?" She bit her lip, knowing she should believe her friend's words. Trish wouldn't lie to her, would she? Trish nodded before jumping to her feet enthusiastically, pulling Stacy up as well.

"You go get changed, do something nice with your hair. I'm going to tell Jeff it's over, and then you can move on it. Alright?" Trish waited til Stacy nodded and walked into the bathroom to do her make-up and get changed before heading out the door to go find Jeff.

* * *

"Matt, please. I have everything under control. I'm the smooth, good looking and charming Hardy. I know what I'm doing." Jeff waved off his brother's scary glare, trying to focus on something. Why oh why would Jeff go to Matt about something like this?

"I'm not playing, Jeff. Don't be a fuckin' idiot, and you better not hurt either of them." Matt Hardy threatened, running a hand through his naturally curly hair.

"What? You'd rather me hurt then them?" Jeff did a sarcastic show of placing his hand over his heart as if he was hurt by this, which of course, he wasn't.

"Yes. I told Ashley it was a bad idea for you to go out with Trish. Now you're practically cheating on her with her best friend, and she doesn't know?" Matt did his glare thing again.

"I'm not cheating. Nothing happened. But I'd rather break it off before something does. I'm trying to be the sweet little brother I am and inform you on all the events happening in my life. And that's exactly what I've done. How about you, Matthew Moore Hardy? How's you're life? Ashley? The career?" The youngest of the Hardys asked, acting interested.

"Fine." Matt snarled. It was all he could think of saying. Of course his brother would go and screw up. Why had he let Jeff out with Trish in the first place? Right. Ashley thought they'd be cute. But Ashley, of course, didn't know Jeff's reputation of leaving trails of broken hearts. The whores back in high school, fine. But when it came to Matt Hardy's friends, no way was Jeff going to break hearts and get away with it.

"HEY MATTIE!" Both Matt and Jeff glanced to their left. They had been sitting in the cafe of which Stacy and Jeff had met just talking. Actually, Jeff was talking. Matt was just rolling his eyes.

"Well, well, well." Matt smiled for the first time in the past twenty minutes, doing the handshake and hug routine most men did. "If it isn't the champ himself. Please, John Cena. Have a seat." Matt motioned to one of two empty chairs, glad to escape from the talk of Jeff's love life. Matt wasn't even sure if John and Jeff were on good terms, both being Trish's left overs.

"Sounds good. I'm John Cena." John extended his hand, shaking Jeff's.

"Really? You seem much hotter in person." Jeff laughed and shook John's hand back, making sure John knew he was kidding.

"Yo, man. I don't swing that way!" John chuckles, placing his hands onto the table.

"Yeah, so I guess you two haven't met? This is my asshole of a brother." Matt gestured to the boy, throwing him another glare, something Matt never got sick of doing.

"Nah, he seems pretty damn cool to me. At least from what I know." John smirked, looking from brother to brother.

"Pretty damn cool? You hear that, Mattie?" Jeff teased. "The guy that's stealing all of our fans thinks I'm pretty damn cool. Jeez, get me an autograph while I can." Jeff joked. "I actually believe we're rooming together. Me, you, and Dave."

"No shit?" John both stated and asked, glancing over at the counter, debating on buying something or not. "I think I'm gonna grab something. You guys want?" The man asked, pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

"Nice, funny, and rich. Now I can say I see the charm. But no thanks, dude. I should get going soon. Got some.. business to take care of." Jeff winked at Matt, who oh so shockingly, rolled his eyes.

"Aight. What about you, Matt?" John pushed his chair back.

"Naw. I'm full. But thanks." And with that, John strode over to the line that was growing as the workers behind the counter struggled to fix the one coffee machine. "So, smart ass, how exactly do you plan of letting Trish know that you're leaving her for her best friend?" Matt leaned in closer, trying to see interested.

"That's not something I've worked out just yet.." Jeff bit his lip. "But I'll figure it out just like I always do, and things will be fine. Trust me."

* * *

Trish rolled her eyes, getting sick of the fact that everyone seemed to go into hiding when Trish was looking for them. 'If I were Jeff, where would I be?' Trish asked herself, making her way toward the elevator. On the roof of an abandoned building. Skydiving..

"HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" Someone shouted. Trish only heard the pounding steps of the person getting closer, so she stuck her arm in between the two closing doors until they opened completely.

"Ah, so we meet again." Alex Shelley gave a tiny smirk, standing in one corner. "And what have I done to be blessed with such a confused, cheating soul?" The man asked as he flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Up or down?" Trish asked, pressing the button for the main floor.

"Same as you. Irony, isn't it?"

"You know, I'm just on my way to clear my 'cheating' status." Trish informed him, griping the railing that went around three walls of the elevator.

"Good for you, Stratus. Really." With a tiny unnoticeable eye roll, Alex stepped out of the elevator the second the doors opened. "The best of luck. I hope you don't hurt him too bad." And once again, he was gone, leaving Trish to wonder if he already knew who she was choosing. Shrugging it off, she began to walk, checking the swimming area which was just filled with a bunch of rambuncious kids and their parents, the game room where two kids were slapping each other with ping pong paddles and the movie theater where a long line began to form just to see a movie in black and white. Fun. But there was no sign of Jeff. She stepped into the Cafe, eyes sweeping from left to right.

"Uh oh.." She bit her lip, trying to hide behind the plastic plant. There was Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and John Cena, all having a jolly ole time telling stories about past run ins with fans.

"HEY TRISHY!" Gulp. The blonde cringed at her name, wondering if she stayed still they'd think they were just seeing things and continue sharing their tales. "Hey, you." John was standing next to her, giving her a puzzled look. "Does the tree smell good..?"

"Uh. No! I thought I dropped my cell phone, but I forgot it up in the room. Let me go grab it really quickly." Trish studdered.

"No need! All the people you could possible need to call are right here." He motioned to the cafe which was full of wrestlers who thought they were better then everyone else and divas who couldn't keep a secret. Double gulp.

"Really, I should get it!" Trish insisted but John thought otherwise, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the table.

"Hey Trish!" Matt grinned, reaching over to give her a hug. She quickly pat his back, giving Jeff a tiny smile. Leave it up to John to sit her inbetween Jeff AND him. Wasn't this going to be fun.

"Hey, hun." Jeff gave a small smile, slipping his arm around her waist. Trish attempted to wriggle away from it and ignored the questioning look John was giving her.

"Jeff. Can you uh come with me for a second? I think we need a chat.." Trish stood up, taking Jeff's hand and leading him just outside of the cafe. Jeff's immediate thoughts were that Stacy explained their day to Trish. But once she began to apologize, he assumed differently. "And I just think that we make really good friends. Please, don't hate me. I know someone else that would love to be with you." Trish finished up, biting her lip and peeking inside the cafe. John's saddened look told her Matt had broke the news. She looked up at Jeff, half expecting him to break down right then and there. But instead he nodded.

"I've actually been thinking the same exact thing. Actually. I don't want to be on your list of assholes.. but I was wondering if it would bother you if I asked Stacy out.." Jeff studied his feet for a long while, not wanting to see Trish's reaction.

"YES! Good! I was going to set you two up. Perfect. Go do it, Jeff. She's in the room, really. Go, now. I have someone else to talk to." Trish nervously ran a hand through her hair, glancing at John and Matt. John was now pissed off, looking back at Trish. The blonde's now ex-boyfriend pulled her into a hug before taking off. Next thing she knew, John had grabbed her hand and was leading her into a desserted hallway.

"What the hell, Trish? Least you could have done was tell me you had a frickin' boyfriend. I'm one of you're best friends and you've broken my heart several times before. That's the least you could do. You owe me that much. Now you've just made me feel like a dick because I was frickin' hitting on this cool guy who is my roommate's chick. How long have you been seeing him?" John demanded. Trish felt her lip begin to tremble slightly.

"What does it matter? I just broke up with him to be with you! John, I picked you." The girl folded her arms across her chest, leaning against the wall.

"What does it matter? Huh? It matters because you've had so long to decide, and you took days to decide you wanted me. Don't get me wrong, I've always thought we had something special. Maybe it's because you were the only girl I could truly talk to. But I don't want to be playing these stupid immature games with you. It seems like I'm the one for you up until somebody else walks in. Then suddenly I'm trying to win your heart back." The short haired man took a deep breath, taking a step closer. "And I don't want to be doing that anymore."

"John-"

"Don't guilt me into it. I'm sure I'll be kicking myself in about an hour or less, but years or months or days from now, I'll be glad I made this decision. I'm done, T. Give me a shout when you know what road you want to take. Go play the innocent act with someone else, not me." John leaned down to kiss her forehead. As much as he didn't want to, he lingered for a second too long before backing up. "See you around." He spun on his heel and turned the corner, leaving the mascara-stained face all alone.

* * *

"Give me one second." Stacy yelled, swiping her curled eyelashes with mascara before returning it into it's base and throwing it into the make-up bag. She put her arms on her counter of the bathroom, leaning forward for a second to get a close up at her make-up. A quick yet decent job. Eyes still on herself, Stacy absent mindedly reached for the glitter powder, thinking it was closer then it actually was. "Shit" Stacy yelled, looking at the glittered covered tile floor. She grabbed a towel, hoping that who ever was behind the door would be understanding. "Wet towel." Stacy spoke to herself, soaking the towel and plopping it on the ground and sticking it on the towel rack. Her cell phone began to ring, and sudden the blonde felt like she had so much going on. She slowly and carefully made her way into the bedroom area, making sure she didn't slip. "Hello?" She asked, not recognizing the phone number.

"Stacy? It's Jeff.." The sound of his voice made her forget what she was doing. The long legged blonde excitedly ran into the bathroom, completely forgetting of the wet floor.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, slipping and landing flat on her back. "Ouch." She closed her eyes and glanced at her cellphone which had turned off during the episode. Stace reached up to grip the counter, but instead, she grabbed the plastic container of the glitter powder she managed to save. Stacy was currently lying on the bathroom floor with all the glitter powder both under her and on top of her.

"Stace?" Jeff's voice came through the door. "You alright?"

"Come in.." Stacy groaned, just lying there as he opened the door. He watched her for a second before engaging in a fit of hysterics.

"You uh.. alright there?" He laughed even more when Stacy coughed up glitter, making a face. "Wow, so it is possible to throw up glitter. Go figure. Here, let me help you." He stepped into the bathroom reaching for her hand. With him trying to pull up her weight while on the wet floor, the two ended up on the floor together. Glancing at each other for a second, they started laughing.

"You'd never know that I actually looked good less then two minutes ago." She frowned, rubbing glitter off of her foot.

"That's quite believeable, actually. But I came here for a reason.. Me and Trish split. And yesterday I had so much fun, and I was just wondering if.. you maybe wanted to.."

"Yes!" Stacy blurted, a little too soon. Jeff laughed again. "Oh, sorry.." She blushed, pretending to be interested in the glittered floor.

"It's fine. Eager? I was thinking perhaps we could.. go out for dinner tomorrow or the next day or tonight.. When ever it's good for you." He nodded.

"Tomorrow sounds fine." Stacy smiled, happy that she had slipped and fell and covered herself in glitter. Only because if she hadn't, she and Jeff wouldn't be sitting on the floor together, and he wouldn't have reached out to wipe the glitter around her eyes away, and then she wouldn't have leaned in and given him that passionate kiss she'd been dying to give him since she started talking to him. And it didn't even cross her mind that everything that had happened five minutes before may have been a bad omen.


End file.
